Vínculo
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando, al intentar destrozar a otra de sus víctimas, se de cuenta de que sólo se destrozará a si mismo? Indiferencia, Odio, Prejuicios... y Espera. Una espera consolada tan sólo por un simple cosquilleo. DL
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y por eso os pido paciencia si hay algún fallito. Vuestro interes es mi pila! por eso os pido que me dejeis una critica con vuestra opinión!! por favor! Os agradezco que me leais y espero que no os aburra. Un besote! _

* * *

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**Vínculo**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

**Prólogo: Nuevo objetivo**

Hacía bastantes días que había estado nevando, pero era el viento que el último lunes se había levantado el que impedía a la mayor parte de los alumnos salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por eso Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna se habían quedado en el gran comedor pasando el rato hasta la hora de la cena.

En realidad se podría decir que todo el colegio estaba en el gran comedor porque después de una semana de estudio en las salas comunes parecía que a la mayoría se le habían quitado las ganas de reunirse en la sala de sus respectivas casas. Aún así eso no impedía que cada cual se entretuviese en lo que más le gustaba.

Había un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que llevaba toda la tarde dando grititos por culpa de un hechizo que venía en una revista juvenil que hacía que a la persona hechizada se le escribiese en la frente el nombre del chico o chica que le gustaba. A Harry y a Ron no les importaba porque estaban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez mágico, y a Ginny y Neville, que intentaban conseguir un record creando la torre de naipes explosivos más grande del colegio (aunque de momento sólo habían conseguido quemarse las cejas) tampoco; sin embargo Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa y dirigía frecuentemente miradas asesinas hacía las chicas porque no la dejaban concentrarse en un resumen que tenía pendiente de la clase de runas mágicas. Pero más nerviosa se ponía aún cuando dirigía la vista a Luna y la veía con la mayor tranquilidad leer al revés un número atrasado de _"El Quisquilloso"_ mientras se mordía un corcho de su estrambótico collar. No podía entender como podían concentrarse ellos y ella, que destacaba por esa habilidad, no.

-Hermione¿qué narices te pasa con esas chicas¿Tienes miedo a que desvelen el nombre de tu amor oculto en cuanto te descuides?- dijo Ron con tono de sorna pero sin perder de vista la jugada de Harry.

-Pues no- Hermione dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas hacia Ron, que se hundió en la silla- Resulta que ese hechizo es la estupidez, de dudosa fiabilidad, más grande que he visto en mi vida, y con un simple hechizo de contra ataque se puede evitar. O también restregándose la frente ¿Es qué aun no se han dado cuenta de que es pintura?

Harry se volvió hacía el grupillo pero rápidamente volvió a su postura inicial al ver como todas le miraban y se reían con la mano en la frente.

-¿Porqué les interesa tanto saber por quien está la gente?- dijo Harry a la vez que se restregaba la frente disimuladamente. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny que sacaba la lengua intentando sujetar uno de los naipes que Neville había colocado mal.

-Por que son medio estúpidas- Luna sorprendió a todos saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Si tan amigas son no debería hacerlas falta ni preguntarlo, eso se nota. Por ejemplo: Amanda Weskmin está colada por Richard Tomkins, y eso que sólo he estado observándola una tarde.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- dijo Ron, dejando entrever un leve tono de alarma- ¿Sólo con mirarla?

-Sí, pero tranquilo Ron, tu secreto está salvo conmigo- dijo Luna sin darle importancia mientras volvía la vista hacía un artículo sobre magos con deformidades por culpa de hechizos que iban dirigidos a animales domésticos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a Luna y Ron alternativamente, pero cambió de objetivo al ver por el rabillo del ojo un punto amarillo que le llamó la atención. Era Draco y su odioso pelo rubio. Apartó la mirada con un deje de asco y molestia y volvió a concentrarse para terminar el resumen. Pero Draco ya había visto la cara de Hermione y aprovechó esa provocación para producir un encontronazo entre ellos. Hacía mucho que no discutían y la vida en Hogwarts era muy aburrida últimamente.

Se dirigió con decisión pero elegancia hasta la mesa de Griffindor donde estaban sentados, y Crabe y Goyle le siguieron casi al instante.

-Ey, Potter, vigila a tu sangre-sucia y enséñale buenos modales. Granger, Granger… no se puede mirar así a la gente, sobre todo si son superiores a ti…

-Malfoy, vete a que te chupen el culo tus "amigos" y déjanos en paz- dijo Harry sin levantar siquiera la vista del tablero y de forma casi mecánica movió un caballo que destrozó la última torre de Ron.

- Tú no te mereces ni que te miren, así que no hablemos de superioridades. Y si lo he hecho ha sido porque el color de tu pelo se ve aunque esté de espaldas ¿Es qué no encuentras otra forma de destacar entre la multitud sin necesidad de mencionar a tu "papá"?- Hermione soltó toda la rabia que había acumulado durante una tarde de nervios y se sintió mejor, pero eso no hizo reconfortar a Draco.

-¡Uy¡Que miedo¡Granger se está volviendo mala!- Crabe y Goyle se rieron como trogloditas. Draco se fijó entonces en Luna, que era la única que seguía a lo suyo, ya que Harry y Ron habían suspendido la partida por un súbito ataque de odio de Ron hacía Draco, por lo que Harry había decidido sujetarle, y Ginny y Neville miraban a Draco desplegando sus mejores técnicas de intimidación.- ¡Vaya, si es Lunática Lovegood¿Qué tal le va a tu padre por la dirección de ese panfleto que parece ser no entiendes ni tu…?- Draco solía hablar con clara intenciones de ofensiva, pero esta vez había hablado con más interés, doblando la cabeza y entornando los ojos en un intento de averiguar porqué Luna leía la revista del revés.

Luna levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, más de forma interrogativa que con evidencias de sentirse ofendida.

-Perdona¿me hablabas a mí?

-… ¿Qué?- dijo Draco confundido - ¡Pues claro¿A quién si no?

-Es que creía haber oído panfleto y si tan rico e importante es tu padre debería darte una educación con la que supieses diferenciar entre panfleto y revista…- Después de decir esto y sin darle la menor importancia, volvió la vista hacia el artículo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta de Luna que parecía no temer consecuencias. Draco se quedó boquiabierto, tanto que Harry pudo ver durante una décima de segundo como su mandíbula inferior caía, para al instante recuperarse con los ojos soltando chispas.

-Te crees muy valiente eh…- dijo casi en un susurro y le arrancó la revista de las manos- Veamos que información importante tiene esto que tu llamas revista- empezó a pasar página por página y después de leer el encabezado de cada artículo arrancaba la hoja y la hacía una pelota que iba a parar a los pies de Luna.

"Magos que consiguen plantar semillas de _inviraíz" _vaya que logro…- Crabe y Goyle volvieron a reír- "Nueva adivinadora consigue titularse tras 5 años" ¡ja,ja¡Le costó un poco adivinar las preguntas!- después de otros cuatro títulos acompañados de carcajadas se paró y miró sonriendo a Luna que parecía aburrida mientras miraba su collar y tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, y entonces ella le miró a los ojos, y los ojos de ambos coincidieron apenas un segundo porque entonces Draco apartó la mirada molesto, pero su cara estaba matizada con un ligero rubor imperceptible para los demás que se volvieron hacia Ginny.

-¡Ya vale serpiente! Deja a Luna porque entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?- interrumpió Draco- No te metas Weasley o saldrás mal parada.

Luna se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Da igual Ginny, no merece la pena hablar con un pobre monstruo…- su tono seguía siendo indiferente y mientras lo decía sacó un nuevo ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso"_ de su mochila y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia la enorme puerta.

Draco se quedó mirando el baile de la larga melena rubia alrededor de su estrecha espalda mientras se reponía desprendiendo rabia por cada poro de su piel.

-Uy Malfoy, creo que es la primera vez que veo como una mujer te da una patada en el culo, sin contar con el puñetazo de Hermione, que fue en la cara…- dijo Ron conteniendo una carcajada. Hacía rato que había optado por observar y se vio recompensado al ver a Draco vencido por Luna, nunca se lo habría imaginado.

-Esto… no acaba… aquí, es sólo el principio.

Se podía notar como Draco intentaba recuperar la serenidad apretando los puños, pero sólo conseguía aumentar aun más la evidencia de que Luna le había vencido en su mejor terreno, la palabra.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya parecido interesante (ya que decir "gustar" es muy precipitado pa lo poquillo que es el prólogo) y prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar (más o menos... una semana _nn

_Bsks y gracias por leerme!_

_Ilisia Brongar_


	2. Noticias dolorosas

**N/A: **_Buenas gentezuela!! como veís no he tardado a penas en subir el primer cap, y encima es más largo porque he unido el segundo al primero, ya que este era muy cortito. Me alegro muchísimo de que me hayaís enviado reviews!! es lo que me anima a seguir ...uu, xD. En fin, sin más dilación ni más aburrimiento por mi parte, aquí os dejo con el cap. _**

* * *

**

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**1. Noticias dolorosas**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Hacía sólo tres días que les habían dado las vacaciones de navidad y Luna ya tenía preparadas todas las excursiones con su padre para cuando él pudiese cerrar la revista por vacaciones. Aunque no sabía cuando sería eso.

Últimamente su padre había estado muy alegre porque la entrevista que Rita Skeeter había hecho a Harry unos meses antes había traído muchos beneficios, pero ahora parecía preocupado, tanto que Luna no le reconocía.

Iba paseando por uno de los pasillos de la fábrica. La conocía a la perfección ya que se había criado allí. Se dirigía a una sala de espera que hace muchos años había descubierto casi abandonada ya que su padre no solía recibir muchas visitas, y la había decorado a su gusto dándole un toque personal. Le gustaba ese lugar porque pasaba allí gran parte de sus vacaciones y tenía muchos recuerdos guardados entre sus paredes. Sabía que allí no entraba nadie porque la vieja secretaria de su padre no solía subir a ese piso para nada.

Cuando iba pensando en la ropa que se llevaría a Islandia para la visita a los snourbells - unos animales grandes que los muggles solían confundir con ballenas pero que al contrario de estas nadaban hacia atrás impulsados por una pequeña aleta que tenían en la lengua y que con un ungüento hecho con sus escamas podían calmar los dolores de cabeza - Luna escuchó la voz de su padre a través de la puerta de su despacho. Sonaba nerviosa y alterada, pero hacía falta mucha agudeza de oído para percibirla, ya que era casi un susurro. Luna no pudo evitar pararse y escuchar la conversación que tenía a su padre tan preocupado.

-Pero… no puede hacerme eso. Es imposible que consiga tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo para pagar esa deuda. Tengo familia y muchos empleados que estarían en la calle si me cerrase la revista.- Luna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero siguió escuchando, esta vez con mucha más atención.

-No te preocupes Lovegood, me encargaré de que a esa gente se la coloque en oficios… prestigiosos- la voz que se dirigía a su padre hablaba serena y en un volumen tan bajo que podría pasar por un siseo, incluso podría haberse confundido con una voz amiga si no fuese por el último comentario- Ellos no tienen la culpa de las estupideces de su jefe. Pero podrás comprender que no puedo hacer nada por ti… tú solo te has metido en este lío y tienes tres meses para intentar arreglarlo, sino, ve recogiendo tus… objetos de valor.

Luna se quedó paralizada por lo que había oído. Parecía que esa "amistosa" reunión estaba llegando al final, y aunque el odio y las ganas de saber quien era el portador de tan malas noticias no la dejaban moverse, con un esfuerzo se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su habitación.

Cuando entró cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento de espaldas a la puerta, apretando el pomo para aliviar la impotencia. La revista… era lo único que tenía su padre y simplemente pensar en el dolor que le produciría perder lo que más quería: sus empleados y buenos amigos y ese lugar donde habían vivido tantos buenos momentos, le ponía la piel de gallina y le hacía saltar las lágrimas.

Pero entonces se quedo quieta, y aguantando la respiración, escuchó. Creía haber oído una risa, burlona, mofándose de su dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que vio le produjo un nuevo ataque de furia que esta vez no pensaba retener.

-Mm… espera… déjame que piense… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste la última vez?- Draco la miraba mostrándole su desprecio con una media sonrisa que se le clavaba en la mente como cien agujas.- ¡Ah! Si… "…no merece la pena hablar con un pobre monstruo"- la imitó rezando sus palabras una vez más con una voz aguda y burlona- Lovegood¿qué dices ahora sabiendo que mi padre seguramente está dándole una mala noticia a tu papaíto¿Crees que este _pobre monstruo_ es lo suficientemente importante como para pedirle perdón? -Draco se rió con una risa superficial pero que demostraba el placer que le proporcionaba esa situación.

Luna volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando que al volver a abrirlos todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Notaba como le palpitaba la sien, signo de su estado de ira, y sentía como el odio iba adueñándose de su cuerpo poco a poco, tiñéndolo de calor. Decidió respirar profundamente. La mala noticia de la posible clausura de la revista le había llegado muy adentro, más ahora que sabía que era el dinero el culpable. Su padre tenía las ganancias suficientes como para mantener a sus empleados, a sí mismo y sacar adelante el próximo número de la revista, pero no creía que tuviese suficiente como para pagar una deuda que, sin preguntarlo, sabía que no sería poca cosa. Pero además la presencia de Draco en su "habitación" le crispaba los nervios. Para ella era como un santuario que nadie más debía tocar y además le producía un mal estar general verle, aunque no sabía la razón de eso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, inundados en lágrimas de rabia, y los clavó directamente en los de Draco, que retrocedió sin darse cuenta. La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna, aunque no estaba para nada contenta. Y Draco desdibujó la suya, aunque al instante se recuperó adoptando de nuevo su media sonrisa, pero esta vez no parecía reflejar placer, sino intriga.

- ¿Sabes que estás en _mi_ habitación sin haber sido invitado?- preguntó- Pues si no lo sabías espero que seas suficientemente educado como para marcharte sin tener la necesidad de echarte- Luna volvió a su postura indiferente y tranquila de siempre y se apartó de la puerta mostrándole intencionadamente la salida.

-¡Oh, no, no!- dijo Draco entre risas- Antes tienes que hacer algo para mí- Luna entornó los ojos interrogante, pero no dijo nada- Antes me tienes que pedir perdón.

Luna ya no pudo resistir más.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó molesta, pero sin subir el tono de voz - Parece ser que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra. Para pedir perdón hay que sentirse arrepentido, y yo no me siento arrepentida por nada. Crees que haciendo daño a la gente consigues su respeto, pero lo único que consigues es apartarte y pudrirte amargado en tu soledad- Luna habló despacio y con indiferencia, pero cada palabra estaba impregnada de tal cantidad de rabia que consiguió borrar definitivamente la sonrisa de la cara de Draco. Volvió a hablar de nuevo calmada y escogiendo sus palabras una a una para causar mayor efecto.- Draco…

-No me llames Draco- la interrumpió.

- Draco… - repitió en voz más alta- ¿Sabes qué? Yo sé que cuando miras a tu padre y le ves con su dinero y su poder piensas "yo también podré llegar allí siendo como él". Pero… ¿es eso lo que quieres¿Ser como él¿estar solo, sin recibir el amor de nadie, ni siquiera el de su hijo que por mucho que se lo niegue le odia con todas sus fuerzas¿sin ser capaz de amar a una persona?-Luna le miró, con pena, como compadeciéndose de él- Draco no te confundas, él no está en lo más alto, está en lo más bajo, porque sólo los monstruos son capaces de no querer.

Draco bajó la cabeza. Ahora era él el que estaba inundado de furia. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo confusor a Luna, que cayó para atrás desorientada. Después de esto Draco la miró con arrogancia y salió con paso firme por la puerta. De camino a la salida pasó por delante del humilde despacho del padre de Luna y en un rápido vistazo pudo verle apoyado en el escritorio, pálido, con gestos de preocupación. Sonrió al pensar que a su padre le había ido mejor (aunque realmente no sabía que era lo que su padre había ido a hacer a esa ruinosa revista), pero eso le recordó que Luna había vuelto a tocar su punto débil, esta vez uno demasiado privado como para dejarlo pasar. Esto empezaba a ser algo personal.

En la salida se encontró con su padre, que le esperaba paciente mientras se ponía unos guantes negros. Lucius le miró y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Ya, Draco?

Draco sonrió, pero se dio cuenta con preocupación de que, al contrario de las otras veces, esta vez no estaba contento con lo que había hecho. No sólo por lo que Luna le había dicho, que era suficiente para no estar contento, sino porque el dolor de la chica, que supuso que sería consecuencia de una mala noticia relacionada con su padre, no le producía placer. Era la primera vez que Draco no sentía felicidad después de meterse con lo más amado de un enemigo, en este caso el padre de Luna. Esto le produjo aún más inconformismo, pero lo dejó pasar… de momento.

-Sí, papá. Ya podemos irnos.- lo dijo con credibilidad y después se encaminó al coche que le esperaba en la calzada.-Papá… ¿qué es lo que le as dicho a ese pobre hombre que le ha dejado tan destrozado?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Draco- le respondió.

Draco no rechistó. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el coche. Lucius frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de lo que había visto en la cara de su hijo, pero fuese lo que fuese no le gustó. Tras un instante siguió a Draco y ambos partieron seguidos por la mirada ahogada en lágrimas de una joven adolescente.

0oOo0oOo0oOoO

-¿Papá?- Luna entró al despacho de su padre secándose las lágrimas.- Papá¿estás ahí?

-Luna, hija… -su padre levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y pudo ver perfectamente que había estado llorando- ¡Luna¿Qué te pasa¿Te ha dicho algo?- se levantó y empezó a apartarle el pelo de la cara, preocupado porque Lucius la hubiese dicho algo para ofenderla.

-No, papá. He escuchado sin querer…- dijo sin contarle que había hablado con Draco y que este la había atacado, porque realmente no era eso lo más importante.

-¿Qué? Oh hija… lo siento…

-No pasa nada papá, no es tu culpa- intervino Luna rápidamente al ver que su padre se sentaba derrumbado en un pequeño sofá.

-Sí Luna, sí es mi culpa.- dijo con la cara entre las manos

-¡No papá!, no digas eso…

-Siéntate Luna, te lo voy a contar.- la cortó con voz cansada e indicándola con una mano que se sentase a su lado.

Luna se sentó, asustada, y se quedó mirando el suelo mientras esperaba a que su padre hablase.

-Hace catorce años la revista tuvo un mal momento… Dos números seguidos no consiguieron las suficientes ganancias como para pagar el sueldo a todos los empleados y a la vez sacar adelante el siguiente número. Estuve a punto de cerrar la revista por ruina, pero entonces naciste tú, mi niña- dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo- Y tuve que tomar una decisión que, ahora tiene sus consecuencias.

Luna estaba mirándole con los ojos inundados en lágrimas que no parecían tener intención de brotar. Quería decirle que lo que hubiese hecho estaba bien y que no tenía que darle explicaciones pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

-Lucius Malfoy era un hombre poderoso,-continuó su padre- como lo es aun, y acudí a él para que me ayudase. Le pedí un préstamo y él me lo concedió con una condición: que nunca saliese en mi revista nada que tuviese que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Harry Potter. Y, por supuesto, nada que apuntase a que él era seguidor de quien-nosotros-sabemos.

Luna le miró, decepcionada porque pensaba que su padre era distinto y nunca se amedrentaba ante los demás si se trataba de decir la verdad. Y su padre se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh¡Nena!, no me mires así… por favor.- la rogó a la vez que la abrazaba- Al principio yo me opuse, porque ese tema era el que la gente compraba y mi revista no saldría a flote sin artículos que hablasen de eso. Entonces él me prometió que cada mes las papelerías que él poseía comprarían cien ejemplares cada una y haría de mi bebé-dijo cariñosamente refiriéndose a la revista- una prensa comercializada.

Luna apartó la mirada y empezó a llorar. La rabia que sentía al saber que para sobrevivir su padre había tenido que entregar su credencial la abrumaba, y esto no la dejó contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Se preguntó si todo lo que la contaba era cierto o sólo fantasías. Pero de repente la sobrevino una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué ha venido ahora a cobrar la deuda?

-Cuando digo que todo es por mi culpa es por eso-la confesó apenado- Después de catorce años no pensé que el tema de quien-tú-sabes fuese algo demasiado importante, y me atreví a sacar la entrevista que me trajiste de Harry Potter sobre la vuelta de… ¡y además mi revista no es demasiado vendida como para que la gente lo tomase en serio!- se cortó él mismo como para darse la razón.- Pero parece ser que Malfoy no opinó lo mismo y, como roto el trato de hace años, ha venido a cobrarme la deuda que sigue siendo demasiado grande como para poder devolvérsela.- su tono era triste.- Y creo que ahora a llegado el momento de decir adiós a "_El Quisquilloso_"

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Luna sobresaltando a su padre que se había hundido poco a poco en el mullido sofá- ¡No puedes ceder tan pronto! Podemos hablar con Dumbledore, seguro que él…

-No, Luna- le cortó su padre- No pienso volver a pedir ayuda a nadie más porque la gente nunca ayuda desinteresadamente.

-Pero… ¡papá! No puedes cerrar "_El Quisquilloso"_…

-Ya basta Luna. Por favor hija, déjame solo. Necesito pensar en algunas cosas y hay mucho trabajo por delante.

Luna le miró con gesto de reproche y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Salió de la habitación con paso firme y sin volverse a mirar a su padre pero con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ahora odiaba con más fuerzas a Draco y a Lucius Malfoy, pero nunca perdonaría a su padre no luchar por la revista.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y Luna se alegraba, por primera vez, de volver a Hogwarts.

Después del altercado en la fábrica de su padre se había negado rotundamente a ir de vacaciones, no porque no quisiera sino porque sabía que no se lo podían permitir.

Había terminado de colocar la ropa en el armario de su habitación hacia apenas una hora y había decidido ir a visitar a Ginny. No le había costado mucho entrar en la sala común de Griffindor, porque se había chocado con Neville delante del retrato de la señora gorda y él la había dejado pasar. Ahora estaba en la habitación de Ginny esperando a que ella terminase de colocar sus cosas para bajar juntas a cenar.

-Y entonces vino mi hermano Charlie, el que trabaja con los dragones, y me dio su regalo. ¡Era un colmillo de dragón¡Un verdadero colmillo!...- Ginny llevaba toda la hora contando a Luna lo bien que se lo había pasado en vacaciones, aunque ella no la estaba escuchando.

Durante todas las Navidades había estado distraída. Su habitual alegría había estado ausente y aunque su padre, preocupado, había hablado con ella muchas veces, ella siempre huía para intentar aclarar sus ideas.

Los tres primeros días después de recibir la noticia del cierre de la revista se había estado atormentando sola al pensar que había sido por su culpa el que Malfoy se hubiese fijado en la deuda que tenía su padre. Pensaba que era la consecuencia de haber tentado a su padre con una entrevista tan apetitosa para mejorar las ventas de la revista. Aunque luego llegó a la conclusión de que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Pero ahora había algo que le molestaba mucho más, y tenía que ver con Draco.

No sabía si Draco estaba al tanto de las intenciones de su padre, pero supuso que eso no cambiaría nada.

-¡Hola, chicas!- Hermione acababa de entrar con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Todavía sigues así Ginny¡Ya deberías haber acabado¡Nada más falta media hora para la cena!

-Ah¿Si…?- dijo Ginny poniendo cara de sorpresa- Es que me he entretenido contándole a Luna lo que he hecho en Navidad…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero recuperó su sonrisa para dirigirse a Luna.

-¿Y que tal tus vacaciones Luna¿Has ido a ver a los snour…?

-Snourbells- le ayudó Luna- Sí.- Mintió. De momento no quería contarles lo que había pasado con la revista de su padre, aunque tarde o temprano sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Conocía a Luna y a su placer por las palabras. Solía contar numerosas fantasías cuando le preguntabas por cualquier nimiedad. Por eso no le cuadraba que hubiese sido tan escueta en algo que sólo un par de semanas antes no la dejaba dormir por la emoción.

-¿Y… qué tal?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Bien- Luna se levantó a la vez que se desperezaba.- Bueno, voy bajando a coger sitio en la mesa, que sino luego me toca sentarme al lado de los más raros.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron. Sonaba extraño que Luna se refiriese hacia los demás como "raros" cuando ella era casi la más extraña del colegio. A menudo se preguntaban como serían ellos para Luna dado el extraño concepto que tenía la chica de normalidad.

Cuando Luna salió por la puerta Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny que seguía doblando su ropa. Había notado lo escurridiza que había sido Luna al preguntarle por sus vacaciones y se vio obligada a saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a Luna?

-Nada¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-No sé, la he notado distante… ¿Te ha contado lo que ha hecho en vacaciones?

-No… si te digo la verdad ni si quiera ha hablado, he estado todo el rato hablando yo- confesó Ginny con gesto de culpabilidad. Se fijó en Hermione que había fruncido el ceño y miraba hacía el suelo con los brazos cruzados, adoptando una postura de incomprensión. Ginny sonrió.- Luego le pregunto que le pasa y así nos quedamos más tranquilas¿vale?

Hermione sonrió también

-Lo siento, es que me ha parecido extraño que Luna fuese tan seca. Te agradecería mucho si hicieses eso por mí. Sé que tiene más confianza contigo y así me quitas un peso de encima.

-Hermione, te tomas demasiado en serio tu papel como prefecta- dijo Ginny riéndose- Deberías cuidar de los alumnos novatos _de tu casa_ para que no metiesen el pie en el escalón equivocado o de que no se quede ninguno durmiendo en el rellano por no acordarse de la contraseña. Pero cuidar por la salud emocional de los alumnos, y encima, de otras casas¡es demasiado!

Hermione le hizo burla y las dos bajaron riéndose por las escaleras, donde se encontraron con Harry y Ron y los cuatro fueron a cenar.

Hermione abrió "_El Profeta"_ que había recibido por la mañana pero que no le había dado tiempo a leer y aprovechó la cena para hacerlo. No había nada interesante en las primeras páginas, pero entonces en un pequeño artículo a la izquierda de la sexta página leyó algo que la dejó boquiabierta: "CIERRE DE "_EL QUISQUILLOSO"_ POR ENDEUDAMIENTO CON LUCIUS MALFOY". Hermione cerró el periódico tan rápido que el flequillo de Ron voló hacia atrás.

-¿Qué idea te ha picado?- exclamó Ron

Hermione no contestó. Volvió a abrir el periódico por la página seis y releyó el titular. No, no se había confundido. Alzó la vista. Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

Volvió la vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a Luna. Estaba sentada al lado de una chica morena que no paraba de hablar, y ella, apoyada en una mano, la miraba sin mucho entusiasmo. Ahora entendía por qué había estado tan callada. Entonces vino de nuevo el titular a su mente: "…CON LUCIUS MALFOY."

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco aún no había llegado.

Suponía que Draco y Luna aún no se había cruzado desde la vuelta a Hogwarts, y también suponía que habría un doloroso rencor por parte de Luna hacía el padre de Draco. Tenía que evitar que se viesen antes de que ella pudiese hablar con Luna, porque aunque no estaba segura de que esa fuese la verdadera razón del estado de ánimo de la chica, o, en el caso de que lo fuera, no había razones aparentes para pensar que Draco estuviese al tanto de lo que su padre pretendía hacer, lo más probable en esos momentos era que Luna estuviese nerviosa y no pensase razonablemente. Podía ser muy imprevisible y además no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber como reaccionaría en esta situación.

Se levantó dispuesta a sacar a Luna de allí, pero entonces volvió a divisar un punto amarillo a la izquierda de su campo visual. Draco había llegado.

Hermione se dejó caer en el banco y se dispuso a observar la reacción de ambos.

Luna seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, y Draco, acompañado por algunos chicos de Slytherin, se dirigía hacia su mesa. Pero por primera vez advirtió en él un estado de distracción. Buscaba algo, y, por una expresión de alivio que creyó advertir en su cara, se dio cuenta de que lo había encontrado. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, y antes de dar con el blanco adivinó hacia quien se dirigía: Luna. Esto significaba que él estaba al tanto de la situación de Luna y aún así la provocaba.

A su vez Luna pareció volver a la realidad. Se puso tensa y enfocó sus ojos hacia Draco, que estaba en mitad del pasillo mirándola. Hermione notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Esa mirada estaba llena de significado. Por parte de Luna estaba cargada de odio, sed de venganza, tristeza y…; por parte de Draco orgullo, diversión, interés y… Pero había algo más, algo que los dos compartían y que Hermione no supo decir que era.

De repente vio como Luna se levantaba y metía la mano en el bolsillo mientras seguía conectada a través de esa extraña mirada con Draco.

Rápidamente Hermione preparó un hechizo de desarme por si Luna hacía lo que ella estaba pensando y lo que también supuso que estaba pensando Draco después de ver como también él metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la varita agarrada con demasiada presión. Pero para sorpresa de ambos Luna sacó un objeto pequeño, ovalado, casi imperceptible para la vista de Hermione, y tras mirarlo durante unos segundos se encaminó hacia la puerta. Draco la siguió con la mirada y aferró con más fuerza la varita, por lo que los nudillos adoptaron una aguda palidez. Luna siguió sin amedrentarse su camino hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a cuatro pasos de Draco se paró y le miró fijamente, más de cerca, por lo que esa mirada alcanzó una fuerza y significado aún mayor. Y tras unos segundos, bajó la cabeza y salió del comedor. Draco se guardó la varita y también fijó la vista en el suelo, desconcertado, y fue hacia su mesa para empezar a cenar.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron Ron y Harry haciéndola volver a la realidad. La miraban asustados, y el resto de la mesa la miraba con interés.

-Eh… ¿qué? Chicos, yo… me tengo que ir- respondió desorientada.

Se levantó y salió como una saeta por la puerta del comedor.

-Pero… ¿qué le pasa?- Harry estaba aún confundido, no entendía que se había perdido.

-No sé. Ha sido después de mirar el periódico ¿verdad?

-Sí, espera.- Harry cogió "_El Profeta"_ y leyó el titular de la primera hoja.- "LOS INTERESES DE GRINGOTTS SUBEN UN 0.2"

-No creo que eso sea una gran noticia ¿no? Los padres de Hermione no guardan su dinero en Gringotts, además…

-No, no es esto- le interrumpió Harry- Tiene que haber algo más adelante.

-Déjalo Harry. Aunque lo tuvieses delante de las narices no ibas a darte cuenta. Seguro que tiene que ver con un viejo mago que hizo algún absurdo descubrimiento y le sirve para un trabajo de historia de la magia o algo de eso- dijo Ron con indiferencia- Y si fuese algo realmente importante estaría en la primera hoja¡lo demás es para rellenar!

-No sé… se la veía muy preocupada- dijo Harry poco convencido.

-Harry¿cuántas veces se ha ido Hermione corriendo en medio de una comida sin más motivo que mejorar unos deberes de pociones? Bueno vale, pociones es un gran motivo, pero ¿y de historia o de transformaciones?

-Bastantes…

-Entonces hazte a la cuenta de que no ha pasado nada. Volvemos a la rutina y con ella a los secretos de Hermione que no comparte con nosotros.- Ron dio un gran bocado a un muslo de pollo y bebió ruidosamente su zumo de calabaza. Harry le miraba sin verle, pensando si realmente Hermione se había acordado de alguna cosa o había descubierto algo importante en el periódico.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0

El viento había aumentado en el mes de Enero, y la nieve cubría todo los terrenos de Hogwarts dándole un aspecto de paz continua y aumentando aun más la sensación de silencio que casi parecía un pecado romper, pero que era inevitable para intentar dejar de pensar en el frío que se colaba por cada hueso. Por eso la profesora Sprout había decidido dar clase a todos los cursos en el invernadero 3, que tenía chimenea.

Los alumnos de quinto de Slytherin acababan de tener Herbología y les habían mandado un trabajo que consistía en sacar adelante un pequeño esqueje de _inviraíz_, que era una planta carnívora que sólo crecía en zonas tropicales. Sus raíces se movían peligrosamente buscando las zonas débiles de los cuerpos que hubiese a su alrededor. Pero la razón por la que ellos querían su desarrollo era- además de trabajar los hechizos de calor y clima a pequeña proporción- porque las esporas de las flores de esta planta tenían la extraña capacidad de despertar a los humanos en estado de coma y al contrario: a los que ya estaban despiertos les producía una alteración en las hormonas sumiéndoles en una continua fantasía que podía llegar al coma.

Como el laboratorio lo compartían todos los cursos tenían que llevarse la maceta con el esqueje a su habitación, aunque era muy peligroso y necesitaba gran concentración para mantener calmada a la planta.

Draco era muy bueno en Herbología, y su esqueje había adquirido un tamaño y un aspecto espectacular. Él había conseguido mantenerlo tranquilo y caliente sin necesidad de repetir el hechizo varias veces al día, solamente manteniendo fija la imagen de la planta en un pequeño lugar de su cerebro, por lo que cada mañana renovaba su efecto y se olvidaba de él hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba saliendo del invernadero con rapidez porque tenía que dejar su planta en la habitación y bajar al sótano para la clase de pociones, cuando a mitad de camino vio de lejos a Luna, que iba al invernadero dando un rodeo por la orilla del lago.

Draco se paró un momento.

No había podido olvidar la mirada de rencor de Luna hace dos días en el Gran Comedor. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas a las que hacía daño se le quedasen mirando fijamente sin demostrar miedo por su parte y más bien haciéndoselo sentir a él. Pero además tenía que reconocer que cada vez que la veía de lejos las ganas de fastidiarla se le multiplicaban por mil, y el recuerdo del ridículo que ella le había hecho pasar y las innumerables veces que él no había podido dormir reviviendo las palabras que le había dicho aquel día en la fábrica le triplicaban las ideas para hacerla daño sin que después pudiese abrir la boca y dejarle de nuevo en desventaja. Entonces la demostraría qué es un verdadero monstruo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver hacia el invernadero. Les dijo a sus amigos que se le había olvidado el tintero y corrió hasta la puerta. La profesora Sprout se había ido a por leña a casa de Hagrid así que aprovechó y se escondió detrás de una estantería que había al final de la clase.

A los pocos minutos Luna entró y sin muchos miramientos se sentó en una mesa al fondo. Sus ojos azules miraban la chimenea distraídos sin pensar si quiera que no estuviera sola en el invernadero.

Draco estaba detrás suya, muy cerca. Miraba en sus pupilas el reflejo del fuego que destruía más la sensación de frió que rodeaba a la chica y que por norma el color de sus iris transmitía. Por un momento cerró los ojos y olvidó sus intenciones para perderse en una fantasía junto a ella, pero al instante los abrió y sacudiendo la cabeza se riñó por haber siquiera pensado algo así. Intentó achacárselo a las esporas de su planta, aunque realmente no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que la había visto en el gran comedor. La mirada de Luna lo atormentaba en sus sueños pero no sólo cuando estaba dormido, sino también cuando estaba despierto. Era la primera vez que tenía remordimientos por algo.

Esto encendió aun mas en él su deseo de venganza, pagando su sentimiento de culpabilidad con ella.

Salió de su escondite sin hacer ruido, como una serpiente reptando entre la hierba, como la serpiente a la que le había unido el sombrero seleccionador en su primer día en Hogwarts. Y recuperando su sonrisa maliciosa hizo intento de hablar, pero entonces Luna se adelantó.

-¿Vuelves a por tu disculpa?- dijo casi en un susurro, con una voz teñida de tristeza y cansancio.

Draco se quedó desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que no le había visto y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo que tenía que decirle. Pero recuperándose con rapidez devolvió la sonrisa a su cara, que había desaparecido un instante ensombreciendo su mirada.

-Podría decirte que sí, pero eso sería mentir- dijo con una voz cargada de crueldad. Esperó una respuesta por su parte pero ella seguía mirando la chimenea.- He venido porque tengo curiosidad y me gustaría saber que se te ha pasado por la cabeza hacerme después de haberme metido con lo que más quieres.- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Sabía que había dado en el clavo diciendo eso.

- No he pensado en ti, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar…- murmuró con las cejas levantadas, algo que hizo que Draco apretase los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la carne- Así que si esperabas que te dijera que he deseado matarte, vete, porque como ya te dije una vez y como te repito ahora, yo no soy un monstruo como tú.- Las palabras de ella le suscitaron a odiarla, y lo hizo, pero no era eso lo que más le dolía. Ni siquiera le había mirado, parecía que hablaba con las llamas en vez de con él y le hacía sentirse como un extraño en una conversación ajena.

De repente un sonido fortísimo, como si algo se resquebrajase, inundó la instancia. Las raíces de su _inviraíz_ volaban por la habitación directamente hacia su cuello. Se agachó rápidamente y las raíces siguieron su curso, hacia Luna.

Draco se había desconcentrado en el hechizo un segundo, después de lo que Luna le había dicho. Cerró los ojos y recuperó en su memoria el hilo de concentración que le unía al hechizo y tiró de él. Los volvió a abrir, a tiempo para ver como las raíces se paraban a un palmo del cuello de Luna, que se había quedado paralizada.

Aprovechó la desventaja de la chica para acercarse con rapidez y la cogió de los brazos, obligándola a girarse y mirarle a la cara. Ella apartó la cabeza a un lado y bajó la mirada al suelo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no me miras¡Mírame¡MIRAME!- gritó, pero ella sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza.- ¿me tienes miedo?- susurró y la miró con una sonrisa divertida.- Eres muy valiente para decirme tonterías pero no te atreves a mirarme a la vez que las dices.

-Y si son tonterías para ti- susurró con su aguda voz mientras abría los ojos poco a poco- ¿por qué has vuelto?- le preguntó a la vez que levantaba los ojos hacia él, que la soltó al instante y las raíces cayeron al suelo.

No se explicaba como ella, sin tocarle siquiera y sin meterse con sus personas cercanas podía causarle más daño de lo que él podía lanzándole un hechizo.

Realmente sí sabía por qué era.

Era porque él no daba importancia a nadie de su alrededor ni siquiera a su padre, como ella una vez le dijo. Era exactamente ese hecho el que le causaba daño. De repente se sintió solo, sin nadie, y se dio cuenta de por qué había vuelto.

-Draco… estás solo, y yo te he hecho darte cuenta. No lo soportas y tampoco yo sé si debería haberlo hecho.- dijo lo último más bien para sí misma, pero Draco lo escuchó. Ese comentario le había descolocado. Había tomado a Luna como una loca y nunca habría creído que tuviese esa capacidad de analizar a las personas. Seguía mirándole intensamente sin dudar un segundo aún habiendo estado a punto de morir ahogada por una planta que sólo él controlaba y sintió envidia de ella.

-No estoy solo, tengo a mucha gente a mí alrededor que me respeta. No como tú, que te dejas llamar loca porque realmente lo eres.- dijo Draco defendiéndose como un niño pequeño que se siente atacado.

Luna siguió mirándole, sin inmutarse por el insulto. Y entonces Draco se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza con rapidez. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y entonces también se ruborizó. Un calor asombrosamente intenso se apoderó de ambos que, a la vez, volvieron a mirarse y apartaron la mirada rápidamente avergonzados. Luna se fijó en la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba empañada por el calor que hacía en el interior del invernadero, una idea loca se le pasó por la cabeza y se ruborizó aun más después pensarla. ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo como para pensar si quiera algo que implicase intimidad con Draco?

Draco también se fijó en los cristales y se sintió atrapado en la peor cárcel, con una planta asesina que alteraba sus hormonas, ya de por sí bastante alteradas debido a la edad, y junto a una chica que, al contrario de hacerle sentir bien por venganza, le hacía sentir bien por otro motivo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Un motivo que no tenía explicación para él. Su simple presencia le formaba un nudo en el estómago y le convertía todos los sentimientos en una felicidad sin control. Se negó a reconocer esta sensación achacándosela a la consecuencia de haber estado expuesto a las esporas de la _inviraíz _y se propuso impedir que ella se diese cuenta de eso. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-No creo que haya sido lo mejor el demostrarte que estás solo, porque…ahora buscas compañía.- dijo Luna sinceramente con los carrillos colorados y mirando al suelo como avergonzada. Pero su comentario no pudo impedir que Draco se riera por lo directa que había sido. Eso seguía demostrándole que ella era diferente, y… ¿eso le gustaba?

¿Por qué te ríes?- exclamó molesta Luna haciéndole volver a la realidad. Y se dio cuenta de que ese comentario lo había hecho en serio, sin intención de bromear.

Draco volvió a ponerse serio, a la defensiva.

-Me río porque me da la gana y porque yo no soy el único que busca compañía- Luna frunció los labios y le miró como un gatito asustado. Draco sonrío, divertido por su reacción, que daba la razón a las conjeturas de que las hormonas de ella también estaban algo alteradas.

-Yo no busco nada porque no estoy sola- exclamó defendiéndose y sin poder evitar ofender a Draco que, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, la miró serio pero no dijo nada.- ¡¿QUÉ¿Por qué no me insultas o me contestas o cualquier estupidez de las tuyas¿Por qué no me lanzas a tu planta asesina¿¡Por qué tienes que ser distinto conmigo¡INSÚLTAME!- Luna parecía una niña enfurruñada preguntando el por qué de todo. Draco seguía mirándola, se dio la vuelta, cogió su maceta, y salió caminando tranquilamente, arrastrando las raíces de su planta y con una mano metida en el bolsillo, dejando a Luna con un mar de preguntas sin responder porque él tampoco conocía las respuestas.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llega. ¿Os ha gustado¿opinaís que es una patata frita? Pues por favor!!! todop me lo dejais en un reviewcillo que no os cuesta nada!! y entonces me dejareís con una sonrisa de escritora complacida _

_Y ahora, aunque no estoy segura de que esto este permitido, voy a contestar los reviews (a lo que agradezco muchísimo que me los hayaís dejado!!):_

**MoonyMarauderGirl**: Hola!!! muchísimas gracias por tu review! me alegro de que te guste como empieza y más aún la pareja, porque a mi me gusto mucho escribir sobre ellos. No sé si la forma en que Luna a puesto a Draco en su lugar es lo que te esperabas xD pero ya verás como más adelante avanza todo esto. ¿Qué te parece lo de la deuda del padre de Luna con Lucius? ´Muxos Bsks!! Ilisia

**Alise Charsing**: Hola Pe!! me alegro de que me hayas dejao tu comentario loca!! ya sé que lo leíste y espero que la sigas eh!! nada de "es que estoy muy ocupada..." que se que te sobra tiempo! Y lo de que eres mi fan número uno... jaja anda! exagerada! Por cierto, no me desveles como sigue la historia en tus reviews eh! te aviso!! Weno mi niña, muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí, Bsks!!

**lorien: **Gracias por tu review!! me encantó porque aunque fue cortito ponías dos cosas que me hacen mucha ilusión: que adoras la pareja y que te gusta lo que va de ello. Espero que continue gustándote!!! bsks, Ilisia.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Bueno, Biank. Aunque tu review no comentaba lo que te había parecido la historia (xD) y yo me e pasado por la torera lo que decías en él (que no se podía contestar los reviews por el cap) yo te doy las gracias igualmente, porque en el Hogar la habrás empezado a leer por lo menos no?? jeje, espero que la proxima vez que me dejes un review me comentes tu opinion!!! jaja. Bsks, Ilisia

_Y nada más, actualizo la semana que viene!!! _

Bsks, Ilisia Brongar.


	3. Inseguridad, deseo y contradicción

**N/A: **_Hooolaa señores y señoras!! aquí está el ... segundo cap. Realmente sería el tercero, pero como junté el primero y el segundo pues nada! Espero que os guste este cap xq es uno de los mas importantes. Puede ser que os parezca... empalagoso, precipitado, realmente increíble (en el sentido malo de la palabra) por eso, para no añadir más carne al asador, os dejo con el cap! _**

* * *

**

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**2. Inseguridad, deseo y contradicción**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

La odiaba. Estaba seguro de eso porque conocía bien ese sentimiento. Era similar a lo que sentía por Potter. La diferencia era que el odio que sentía hacia el pelinegro venía por un cúmulo de situaciones y de enseñanzas que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, y por ella… Ese odio era causa de todo lo contrario, porque aunque ella le había dejado en ridículo delante de la gente y le había demostrado algo que le daba mucho miedo (estar solo) no era suficiente como para odiarla de esa forma. Y lo peor es que ese odio no era permanente durante todo el día, a cualquier hora y en cualquier situación, sino que era sólo cuando no la veía, cuando la presencia de la chica no lo empañaba todo con pensamientos y fantasías que ya no podía achacar a las esporas de la planta y que chocaban con el resto de razones y sentimientos que le decían que la odiase.

Esos pensamientos revivían perpetuamente a la chica en su cabeza. Le hacían recordar sus modales, que chocaban bastante con los de él y al contrario de sentir asco por ella, como le solía pasar con el resto de personas, le gustaba; recordaba su voz cantarina tan dulce y despreocupada; pero sobre todo recordaba su pelo rubio, que aunque estaba peinado con descuido, brillaba como los rayos del sol en una mañana de verano y chocaba con el azul hielo de sus intensos ojos, promotores del derrumbe de su seguridad cada vez que le miraba. De esa forma se hacía, poco a poco, más deseable ante sus ojos.

Cada vez que Luna ocupaba su cabeza, no podía evitar la racionalización que hacía inconscientemente sobre sus sentimientos y por eso había pensado mucho en ello.

Al principio pensó que todas esas sensaciones eran sólo porque no la había conseguido dominar como solía hacerlo con el resto de las personas. Por eso se encabezonaba más para hacerla sufrir, pensando que si conseguía vencerla todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero cada vez que la hería sentía ese dolor como propio y sin quererlo la deseaba aún más. Un dolor y un deseo que le hacían sentirse totalmente estúpido delante del resto de personas cuando ella estaba cerca.

Después pensó que quizás ella le había echado un hechizo de amor. Pero eso era absurdo porque entonces iría detrás de ella continuamente y no sería consciente de que eso era raro.

Y por último llegó a la conclusión de que realmente sentía algo por ella. De que el odio era producto de la culpabilidad que sentía al fijarse en ella de aquel modo.

Esa era la razón más lógica.

Había pasado una semana después del incidente en el invernadero y sólo la había visto una vez en los pasillos desde entonces. Ni siquiera a la hora de comer la veía. Parecía que cuando él llegaba al Gran Comedor ella ya se había ido. Y ahora necesitaba verla y hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber si a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él o sólo era una cosa suya.

Por eso iba andando deprisa por el segundo piso, siguiendo las indicaciones que un chico de primero de Ravenclaw le había dado (después de amenazarle con convertir a su lechuza en un saltamontes) para llegar a su sala común. Estaba buscando una estatua con forma de hombre borracho que debería encontrarse en un estrecho pasillo que no tenía salida. Esperaría allí hasta que Luna apareciese, porque tarde o temprano tendría que ir al comedor para cenar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Haber¿entonces primero se echa la raíz de mandrágora y luego los ojos de serpiente?

Ron y Harry estaban terminando los deberes de pociones mientras que Hermione acariciaba a Croockshanks.

-Ron¿no tendrías que hacerlos tú solito?- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

-Tendría, pero no es el caso- contestó Ron con una sonrisa estúpida. Harry sonrió.

-Harry y tú no te rías.-le espetó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Los ojos van antes que la raíz- dijo Ginny a la vez que se protegía de la llamarada que había echado la miniatura del Cola Cuerno Húngaro que Harry le había regalado por navidades al enterarse de que los dragones la apasionaban.

-Gracias hermanita

-¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione con mirada ofendida.

-Lo siento… es que es un pesado y no iba a parar hasta que no se lo dijeses…

-¿Qué más da? Siempre estáis peleando por alguna tontería- dijo Luna. Todos la miraron, era la primera vez que Luna se metía en las pequeñas discusiones del grupillo. Realmente era la primera vez que Luna hablaba desde hacía mucho rato y que no tenía en las manos o cerca un ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso"_.

-Luna ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Nada

-Ejem- carraspeó Hermione- Luna ¿podemos hablar?- Hermione había estado esperando para hablar con Luna desde el altercado en el Gran Comedor.

-Claro- Luna lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decirle Hermione.

Había visto como la miraba últimamente, y también sabía que Hermione leía "_El Profeta"_ y que hacía unos días había salido un artículo sobre el cierre de "_El Quisquilloso"_ que seguramente hubiese leído. Pero eso no la intranquilizaba porque hacía bastante que se había preparado para hablar de eso con alguien, y además lo necesitaba.

Las dos salieron de la sala común después de un ataque imprevisto de preguntas por parte de Ginny y Ron con el que demostraron que eran hermanos, al fin y al cabo.

Caminaron en silencio un rato hasta que llegaron a una zona lúgubre, donde no había retratos ni estatuas. Aunque sabían que su conversación no sería demasiado importante habían aprendido, después de cuatro o cinco años en el colegio, a guardarse de las paredes.

-Luna, yo sé que te pasa. – dijo Hermione de pronto, muy convencida.

-Ya sé que lo sabes – agregó Luna mirando la pared con sumo interés.

Hermione frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

-Ah… ¿si?

-Sí. Sé que lees "_El Profeta" _– añadió como si fuese evidente.

-Ah, claro… - Hermione sonrió apenada. Sabía que a Luna no le gustaba "_El Profeta"_ y se sintió culpable. Llegó a pensar que si ella hubiese comprado "_El Quisquilloso" _en vez de "_El Profeta"_ las cosas no le irían tan mal a su padre. Pero rápidamente razonó y desechó esa idea. – Luna, he investigado en la biblioteca y más o menos se de cuanto es la deuda. Quizás si hablásemos…

- Hermione…- la interrumpió avergonzada.

- Sé que ahora estás mal, y que necesitas tiempo. Por eso quiero que sepas que yo estaré siempre aquí.

Luna agachó aún más la cabeza. Hermione pudo percibir como una lágrima caía a la camisa blanca del uniforme y se le partió el corazón. La pequeña huella humedecida que dejó, aunque fuese a secarse, nunca podría borrarse de la memoria de ambas chicas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de Luna con suavidad, cogiéndola de la barbilla para que fuese un gesto de complicidad. Luna la miró y sus ojos, rojos por las lágrimas, no pudieron contenerse más. Se echó a llorar en silencio. Hermione sabía que esa situación era muy tensa para Luna, y para evitarle el hecho de llorar delante suya, la abrazó con fuerza mientras la susurraba al oído palabras de apoyo que, aunque sabía que no arreglaban nada, la calmarían poco a poco.

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Luna se separó, colorada por la vergüenza, y la pidió disculpas.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Luna. Es normal.- agregó Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Luna se apartó con cuidado.

-Lo siento Hermione. No pretendo rechazarte, es que no me siento bien, y no es algo que necesite apoyo moral.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione. Por el tono que Luna había empleado creía intuir que no se refería al cierre de la revista.

-A nada- Luna sonrió- Es que es como si todo esto me hubiese hecho darme cuenta de que no todo es como creía. Necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas.

Hermione la miró seria. Estaba claro que lo que había pasado no era bueno pero había hecho madurar mucho a Luna y eso se notaba en todo: su forma de comportarse, de vestirse y de pensar. Es como si todo lo que tuviese que ver con "_El Quisquilloso"_ hubiese sido borrado de su vida y su mente, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Luna¿tiene algo que ver con...?

-Hermione, cuando tenga algo claro lo sabrás.- la interrumpió cuidadosamente- Pero ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, y no te estoy echando para nada de mi lado, necesito tu apoyo y te lo agradecería mucho si no se lo contases a nadie, pero esto tengo que solucionarlo yo sola.- Hermione asintió. Había quedado claro que había algo más que preocupaba a Luna, y ella creía saber qué era...o quién.

La rubia estaba dándose ya la vuelta para irse a su sala común a cambiarse, cuando Hermione la detuvo.

-Luna, sólo una pregunta más.- añadió pensativa - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan Harry, Ron o Ginny?- Luna se giró y la miró. De pronto sonrió con complicidad.

Eso era lo único que Hermione necesitaba para saber que Luna no necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, sino sus sentimientos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La conversación con Hermione le había hecho pensar mucho en lo que debía hacer.

Sonrió para sí misma al recordar la última pregunta de la chica. Había sido un error pedirla que no se lo contase a los demás, porque sabía que Hermione no se lo contaría a nadie hasta que ella lo decidiese, y la castaña lo había aprovechado para confirmar sus dudas.

No había razón para que los otros no supiesen que la revista iba a ser clausurada, quitando el hecho de que hubiese algo mas... como po ejemplo que ultimamente no pudiese dejar de pensar en Draco y no precisamente en formas de atacarlo o acabar con su molesto pelo platino... ya que últimamente se cría incapaz de hacer eso.

Y ahí justamente estaba el problema. Y es que había algo más que le impedía atacar a Draco, algo que a la vez le hacía sentirse asqueada de ella misma. Y además ese "algo" era el culpable de la sobrecarga de sentimientos contrapuestos que estaba sufriendo en ese momento y que la tenían tan confundida en ese campo en el que era novata.

Ella siempre había ignorado los asuntos que trataban de Draco porque era tan evidente que para ella no tenía importancia que no merecía la pena ni hablar de él. Pero ahora… todo lo que él hacía, decía o pensaba le importaba y aún así lo odiaba. Con cada cosa que él hacía para fastidiarla, ella sentía un odio más profundo, más oscuro y a la vez que ese odio se hundía en las zonas más recónditas de su alma, el resto era ocupado con más rapidez por un amor irracional e indeseado.

El odio nunca lo podría olvidar, pero temía que el amor tampoco. Tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse de él, miedo de que él acabase con sus ganas de vivir en tan sólo un momento, con una sola palabra… con una sola mirada de rechazo. La mezcla de esos sentimientos tan distintos alimentaba la pasión con la que, fuese como fuese, no podía evitar imaginarse mirando eternamente sus ojos grises, grises como perlas, perlas que durante tantos días había odiado hasta desear arrancárselas; no podía dejar de soñar con su voz, tan fría, tan calmada, esa voz que estaba impregnada de su mente perversa y calculadora; y sobre todo no podía dejar de desear abrazarle, besarle, vaciando su mente y dejándose llevar por su olor que la suplicaba que le amase, que calmase ese angustiosa soledad.

Una lágrima cayó rodando por su mejilla. Era muy doloroso el hecho de sentir que te arrebatan lo que más quieres, pero mucho más doloroso era saber que te están quitando lo único que sientes tuyo de verdad: la capacidad de pensar y razonar sobre algo que sabes que no es normal ni bueno para ti. Se negaba… no, _no podía_ aceptar que sintiese algo por Draco sin que fuese asco, ni siquiera odio, sólo asco o ignorancia como lo había sentido hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora… ¿Cómo había sucedido? Se supone que debería detestarle aún más, y sin embargo…

Torció la esquina que daba a la estatua dónde se encontraba la entrada a su sala común. Era temprano para ir a vestirse para la cena, pero se había acostumbrado a cenar muy pronto para no tener que cruzarse con demasiada gente, en concreto con él. Aunque esta vez algo le salió mal, sus planes se habían repetido durante demasiadas noches y Draco, consciente de lo que ella hacía para no verle, había optado por ir a verla por donde debía pasar tarde o temprano.

Estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared con los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas, mirando hacia arriba como pensativo. Su pelo rubio, después de todo un día, se había liberado del gel fijador y caía ligeramente descolocado sobre sus hombros.

Luna se quedó paralizada. No podía darse la vuelta y marcharse, porque entonces la vería y sería demasiado obvio que estaba esquivándole; pero tampoco quería hablar con él, ni siquiera quería verle. Aunque ya lo había hecho, y él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la miraba esperando una reacción por su parte.

Ella agachó la cabeza pero no pudo evitar mirarle entre la cascada de cabello rubio que se había escurrido tapándola la cara. Él entendió ese gesto como una señal de que estaba esperando y se levantó torpemente hasta quedarse de pie frente a ella, mirándola pero sin decir nada.

Entonces se fijó en algo en lo que nunca antes se había fijado.

Luna, Lunática como la solían llamar, realmente no era tan rara. En ese momento, con la melena rubia cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, las manos enlazadas en un gesto nervioso, y sus ojos, azules como el hielo, atreviéndose a mirarle escondidos bajo ese gesto de inseguridad, descubrían para Draco una nueva Luna en la que no se había fijado antes. Una chica de un año menos que él en la que ya se podía diferenciar por el talle de la camisa el desarrollo de la edad, algo que le robó varios segundos mientras observaba su joven cuerpo a la luz de las antorchas, y que, de no ser por lo estrambótico de su habitual vestuario, haría ya bastante tiempo que le habría llamado la atención.

De repente un golpe de calor acudió a su pecho. Sentía como si ella, adoptando esa postura de inseguridad y a la vez curiosa paciencia, le estuviese mostrando un trocito de su alma, un alma pura, inocente, que no había mostrado a nadie antes y que se la mostraba a él porque…

Un escalofrío chocó con el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. No era posible que ella sintiese algo parecido a lo que sentía él. Aun no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con ella pero tenía una idea bastante cercana hacia lo que podía ser. Sería increíble que ella, después de que él despreciase lo que más quería, entrase en su habitación sin permiso y casi llegara a matarla con una planta asesina, se sintiese atraída por él, o aún más, lo quisiese.

Se obligó a frenar los límites de su conciencia. Aun no había hablado con ella y ya estaba sacando conclusiones desesperadas. Pero no podía evitar pensar qué pasaría si ambos se sintiesen atraídos, qué harían si…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le sobresaltó Luna- No deberías estar en este pasillo, es sólo para los alumnos de Rav…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió suavemente- pero quería hablar contigo.

Draco notó como Luna se ponía tensa.

Luna levantó la cabeza y lo miró intensamente, transmitiendo la sorpresa que sus palabras habían causado en ella. Lo miró con curiosidad y fijándose en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Draco era bastante más alto que Luna, lo que la hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable a su lado. Pero estas sensaciones se triplicaban al observar su forma de andar, ágil y estudiada pero sin embargo totalmente natural, y sus gestos, tan maduros al lado de los chicos de su edad con los que se sacaba apenas un año. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Luna. Fue su forma de mirarla, era como si, sin necesidad de hablar, fuese capaz de comunicarle lo que quería decirla, y en aquellos momentos transmitía timidez, interés y… deseo. Esto hizo que Luna diese un paso para atrás inconscientemente, aunque en el fondo se sintió reconfortada.

-Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Bu-bueno…- tartamudeó- yo… quería saber si estás bien después de lo de la planta y que sepas que yo no lo hice a posta.

Habló sin saber realmente lo que decía. Expresó un temor superficial, que no le importaba porque era evidente que estaba bien, pero que podía ser un buen comienzo.

-Ah…- Luna parecía decepcionada- Sí, estoy bien- añadió sin embargo con una sonrisa agradecida. A Draco se le heló la sangre. No pudo evitar hacer un sonoro ruido al tragar saliva. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero cada vez era más difícil contener la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Oh… me alegro.- rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

¿Me alegro? Era lo más estúpido que podía haber dicho. Se supone que se alegraba por no haberla causado ningún daño después de haber sido él quien había deseado su dolor tan sólo unas semanas atrás.

-Quiero decir, no me alegro ni mucho menos, que lo sepas…, pero por si acaso…

Luna se rió, dulce pero amargamente.

-No se si entiendo bien lo que quieres decir, pero me ha bastado con verte tartamudear.

Esto le dejó más paralizado aún.

-¿Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo con tu sarcasmo?- la preguntó duramente

-Bueno… no estaba hablando con sarcasmo, y tampoco pensaba que hubiese nada que estropear- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era posible que…

-Claro que no hay nada que estropear- añadió con rapidez- Bueno y después de esto creo que es mejor que me vaya. Soy prefecto y no estoy dando buen ejemplo, además, estar contigo desfavorece mi imagen.

No sabía si es que se estaba comportando como un estúpido o realmente lo era. Siempre había sido orgulloso y había presumido por ello, pero no era esta la mejor forma de hacer lo que ahora se proponía. Respiró hondo.

-Oye, yo lo…

-No pasa nada.- dijo ella encaminándose hacia la estatua con voz indiferente. Toda la magia se había roto- ¿Sabes? Tampoco yo pienso que sea bueno estar aquí contigo. No vaya a ser que decidas atacarme con un hechizo o sacarte una semilla del bolsillo y hacer algo increíble con ella que conlleve a mi muerte. ¡O no!,- le sobresaltó subiendo el tono con un deje de sarcasmo- quizás prefieras entrar a mi habitación- Draco contuvo el aliento- y quitarme los ejemplares que guardo de "_El Quisquilloso"_, como ha hecho tu padre con el mío. Total ya hemos visto que aspiras a lo mismo que él. Adelante, te dejo vía libre.

Metió la mano en una pequeña grieta que había en la pared, y de repente una de las rocas que la componían se retiró hacia la izquierda, dejando a la vista una puerta que daba a un salón rectangular. Se apartó hacia la derecha y le señaló con la mano la entrada. Este gesto recordó a Draco el día de navidad en la revista, cuando ella le había invitado a salir de su habitación.

Pero entonces se paró a pensar en lo que Luna había dicho de su padre. No le molestaba la reacción de la chica, realmente le halagaba porque era señal de que se había molestado por lo que él había dicho. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

-Espera¿qué has dicho de mi padre?- preguntó acercándose un par de pasos

Luna lo miró y se sorprendió al adivinar verdadera intriga en sus ojos.

-Lo que has oído

-No, no lo he oído.- añadió bruscamente. Suspiró – Repítelo

Parecía realmente interesado y Luna no vio ningún inconveniente en explicarse.

-Que tu padre le ha quitado la revista al mío- Draco se separó un poco de ella, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿no me digas que no lo sabías? te recuerdo que tú mismo acompañaste aquel día a tu padre para burlarse del mío. Y aprovechaste para burlarte de mí.- añadió.

-No… yo… yo fui sólo para burlarme de ti- Luna abrió la boca- Quiero decir, que sí, yo iba para hacerte de rabiar pero no sabía nada de lo de la revista. Pensaba que estarían hablando de alguna noticia o algo de eso. De todas formas¿qué culpa tengo yo de eso? Algo habrá hecho tu padre.

No pudo evitar decirlo. Él era sincero y eso era lo que realmente pensaba.

-Sigues siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre...- comentó subiéndose un calcetin a rayas - no se ni por qué pensé que quizás…-se calló, dejando la frase a medias. El dolor y la decepción volvían a teñir su cara aunque intentase disimularlo. Pero ese misterio que había causado dejando escapar su verdadera decepción ayudó a despertar en el corazón de Draco una nueva esperanza e hizo que se olvidase de todo lo referente a sus padres.

Luna se dio la vuelta con rapidez al darse cuenta de su error, pero Draco la detuvo cogiendo su brazo con suavidad.

-¿Qué pensaste?- Luna miraba la sala común con añoranza- Lovegood, dímelo.- la pidió firmemente pero entre susurros.

- Yo… tú…tú sólo estás haciendo esto para reírte de mí. Eres…- empezó a forcejear con Draco.

-Lovegood... Luna espera¡LUNA!

Luna paró de moverse. Su cara quedó mirando el pecho de él, que le sujetaba ambos brazos con firmeza

- Esto se me ha ido de las manos. Es más… extraño para mí que lo que pueda ser para ti. Has conseguido que me de cuenta de que estoy solo y encima...me haces creer que estoy enamorado de tí. Sólo quiero demostrarnos que esto es algo pasajero.

La soltó despacio. No estaba seguro de haber sido él el que había dicho eso. Le había sonado tremendamente estúpido. Deseó salir corriendo de allí y volver a su vida normal, con sus amigos crueles como él, haciendo la vida imposible al resto de los alumnos, y no quedarse allí, mirándola atontado, a la vez que ella le miraba con… lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vale, soy bastante malo diciendo esto pero no creo que sea como para llorar.

Luna sacó un pequeño pañuelo verde con puntos rojos del bolsillo de su falda y se sonó la nariz sin ningún preámbulo. Draco sonrió ante el gesto de naturalidad.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué me acabas de decir que éstas enamorado de mí? Ahora mismo podría ir por el colegio divulgándolo. Podría decírselo a tu amigo Harry Potter que seguro que le sacaría más provecho que yo.

-Y yo podría fulminarte con un hechizo que te hiciese olvidar todo lo que has oído esta noche y dejarte tirada en el suelo, pero no lo haré, al igual que tú tampoco vas a divulgar nada por ningún lado.- las palabras de Draco no sonaron amenazadoras, mas bien eran una realidad.

-Yo… Gracias

Draco levantó una ceja. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba… pero no quería forzar las cosas, y a lo mejor eso era lo mejor para los dos. Él podría olvidarse de ella y ella podría seguir con su vida.

-Bueno pues… entonces creo que ya… adiós.- se giró dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí.

Luna se le quedó mirando. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese dicho eso? Si de verdad lo sentía, parecía increíble que lo hubiese reconocido así, con tanta facilidad. También se giró dudosa de si debía dejarle ir. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y menos por alguien que no había merecido su respeto, y ahora, después de una semana de dudas y preguntas, él la confesaba que sentía por ella algo muy parecido a lo que ella sentía por él.

No, no podía dejarle ir. Iba en contra de sus ideales no decir lo que sentía y lo que quería en cada momento.

-¡Draco!- le llamó

Draco se paró y se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

Luna miraba hacia los lados con los labios fruncidos, como pensando lo que debía decir.

-¿Sí?- preguntó dando un paso hacia ella. Los separaba demasiada distancia.

-Es la primera vez que no sé cómo decir algo, porque normalmente siempre digo las cosas como me vienen a la cabeza pero ahora…-hablaba tan rápido que Draco no era capaz de entenderla con claridad.

-Lov...Luna…-la interrumpió en voz baja. Cuando Luna volvió a mirarle se dio cuenta de que él estaba mucho más cerca.

Algo sonó tras ellos. Ella se giró para mirar y vio que la entrada a la sala común se había cerrado sumiendo a ambos en una soledad más íntima. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, y cuando consiguió distinguir la silueta de Draco, se sorprendió al ver que sus caras estaban separadas por un palmo de distancia.

-¿Draco?- dijo echándose un poco para atrás

-Estoy aquí Luna, delante de ti- su voz era prácticamente un susurro atractivo que la seducía sobresaltando más el hecho de que estaban solos y a oscuras.

El corazón de Luna empezó a latir sin control. Podía notar como el calor se iba adueñando de su cuerpo y la respiración comenzaba a ser irregular.

-Draco, me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Aléjate un poquito de mí- dijo echándose aun más para atrás. Draco se río por la graciosa forma de pedírselo.

Él también estaba nervioso y ese comentario lo ayudó a relajarse un poco. Sentía su sien palpitar alocadamente y sus piernas parecían gelatina con cada paso que daba pero necesitaba llegar hasta el final, necesitaba que ella le confirmase que lo que pensaba era cierto.

-Luna, dime que piensas de mí, que sientes hacia mí- seguía acercándose a ella lentamente y con cada paso que daba sentía su respiración, agitada, más cerca de él.

-¿Para qué?

-Para no sentirme como un completo estúpido

-Pues entonces debo decirte que yo sigo pensando que _eres_ un estúpido,-dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos, que destacaban en la oscuridad como una isla destaca en medio de un océano- pero…- ya no podía seguir retrocediendo, su espalda había tocado la pared.

-¿Pero…?- Draco seguía avanzando hacia ella, y esta vez la distancia entre ellos empezaba a disminuir.

-Pero…,- añadió distraídamente- Por favor, Draco, para…

-No hasta que me digas que me quieres- ahora sus cuerpos se rozaban y la voz de Draco resonó en su interior como una gota de agua en una cueva silenciosa.

-Yo… - cerró los ojos y suspiró - te quiero

Esas dos palabras fueron para Draco como una presa que libera un poderoso río tras una tempestad. Ya no pudo resistir más y sus manos buscaron el pelo de la chica a la vez que sus labios se dirigían con decisión y algo de brusquedad hasta los de ella. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron Luna no pudo evitar transmitir su sorpresa con un gemido, pero Draco no se separó de ella y siguió bebiendo de ese beso con avidez y pasión, como si fuese un oasis encontrado después de muchas jornadas de sed en un gran desierto. Luna se agarró a sus brazos para evitar caerse a causa de las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo renovando todo su ser, entregándole una energía que parecía concederle más vida a su vida. Entonces Draco se separó de ella levemente y los dos respiraron con profundidad. Draco la sonrío y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez tiernamente, poco a poco, como leves y tímidas caricias de las que pensaban que no podrían escapar nunca. Luna empezó a dejarse llevar, acariciando su cara y hundiendo las manos en su pelo.

Cuando comenzaron a separarse, los dos se habían calmado bastante y, aunque seguían respirando entrecortadamente, su pulso ya había adquirido un latido regular. Se miraron, colorados, y se sonrieron tímidamente.

-Vaya… besas bien- le confesó en un susurro. Draco la miró con media sonrisa.

-¿Ha sido tu primer beso?

-Sí- contestó sinceramente.

Draco no contestó, respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared, a su lado. Permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que Draco anunció que tenía que volver a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena.

-Sí, yo también tengo que cambiarme- añadió Luna metiendo la mano de nuevo por la grieta para abrir la puerta de la sala común.

-Bueno pues entonces nos vemos en la cena ¿no?- preguntó a la vez que se alejaba andando hacia atrás.

-Sí, supongo que si vas a cenar nos veremos allí.

-Vale.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente- ¡Ah! Luna…creo que es mejor que no hablemos de esto con nadie, ya sabes, para evitar malas lenguas.

Luna frunció el ceño. Ella no tenía porque esconder a los demás todo lo que había pasado, no se avergonzaba aunque sabía que la gente no lo aceptaría. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que los demás no aceptasen lo que decía o hacía, aunque supuso que Draco no estaría acostumbrado a ello, así que decidió hacerle, hasta que sintiese que no había razón para seguir escondiéndolo.

Se despidieron a lo lejos, por la tensión y la vergüenza que había en el ambiente, y cada uno se fue a su habitación, recordando con preocupación que acababan de confesarse abiertamente lo que ni siquiera ellos mismos aceptaban.

* * *

_Que os ha parecido:S sea lo que sea, porfavor!! me interesa muxo vuestra opinion!! (reviews...) ejem y me agradaría que me lo dijeseis!! (revieeews!!!...) jeje. Aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews del anterior cap : )_

Lia Du Black: Hola!! gracias por leerme y por el review!! que pienses que tienen algo que especial me hace ilusión porque son muy pocos los que aceptan esta pareja. La verdad esque noe s muy común pero a mi me encantó escribir sobre ella n.n. Actualizaré cada semana ok? Y sí, SALVEN AL QUISQUILLOSO! bsks

**Lunix:** Gracias!! me hace ilusion que te guste la pareja! lo actualizare la semana que viene, bsks!

**MoonyMarauderGirl:** Hola Wapa!! me alegro de que te guste como interactuan Draco y Luna porque aunque no es una pareja corriente a mi me resultó fácil escribir sobre ellos y buscar algo que los uniese, la historia de la deuda y el Quisquilloso me vino gracias al quinto libro en el que Luna dice que gracias a que vendieron al profeta la entrevista de Harry se puede ir de vacaciones xD es curioso como de un comentario tan absurdo puede salir todo esto. En fin, espero que te siga gustando y que etse ccap no te haya parecido demasiado precipitado :S. Bsks!!!

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis, tanto en este como en otros fics, hasta la semana que viene!! bsks_

_Ilisia Brongar._


	4. Enséñame

**N/A: **_Holaaaaaaa!! Bueno!! siento haberme retrasado esta vez, pero es que no sé que le pasaba ayer a la pagina que no me dejaba subir el cap. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por la aceptación que está teniendo la historia. Vuestros reviews son geniales!! dais un empujoncito a mi ego que me viene muy bien ultimamente. La verdad es que yo no soy fanatica de esta pareja y no sabía que hubiese tantos seguidores de los dos rubios, pero me alegro de que mi historia encarne vuestros gustos!!! _

_Y ya, para no ser pesada, os dejo con este cap. A partir de ahora notareis que le escritura será un poquito empalagosa. JEJE, soy muy romanticona n.n. Bsks! _**

* * *

**

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**4. Enséñame**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Hermione estaba impresionada con todo lo que en los últimos días había sucedido, o mejor dicho, no había sucedido.

El día que habló con Luna por la noche, la notó distante. Y en la cena no estaba como los días anteriores, sino distraída, como pensando en algo que la preocupaba y a la vez parecía hacerla feliz. Pero lo que más la extrañó fue el comportamiento de Draco hacia ellos a partir de aquel día.

Cuando Luna estaba con ellos, él se limitaba a mirarlos continuamente desde lejos, cruzando miradas mal disimuladas con Luna, que evitaba hablar de cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con él. Y cuando había algún encuentro entre Draco y ellos, era a Luna a la que trataba con más desprecio, como intentando disimular.

Parecía que los demás no se daban cuenta de ello, y si lo hacían, no le daban mucha importancia. Pero ella pensaba que entre Luna y Draco había algo, algo que no compartían con nadie y, aunque la sola idea le parecía descabellada, en el fondo sabía que muy posiblemente ambos mantuviesen una relación a escondidas.

Y no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Pero no era la relación que ellos deseaban.

El desprecio con el que Draco trataba a Luna era, según él, para evitar sospechas. Aunque Luna empezaba a cansarse de verle a escondidas y a horas que no debían. Al principio le había parecido emocionante, pero ahora… ahora se estaba hartando de su desprecio en público, al que no podía responder como quería porque no quería hacerle daño, y su cariño en privado.

Estaba en los baños de las chicas terminando de ducharse. Bueno realmente hacía ya bastante rato que había terminado, pero se entretenía a posta porque sabía que Draco aparecería por allí esa noche. No habían quedado en ello, pero hacía ya dos días que no se veían y él sabía que ella estaría allí. Aprovecharía su ronda como prefecto para colarse en los baños y pasar un rato con ella.

Acababa de despedirse de sus compañeras de cuarto y estaba buscando el pijama entre las toallas cuando apareció él.

Al principio ella no se percató de su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando diferenciar sus pertenencias entre sombras y luces matizadas con el suave color albaricoque de la luna, a la vez que sujetaba la toalla que tapaba parcialmente su joven cuerpo. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta, resguardado por las sombras, observando sus dulces movimientos y el sonido que producía al respirar. Pero entonces ella encontró el pantalón del pijama y fue a retirarse la toalla dispuesta a ponérselo. Estuvo tentado a callarse y mirarla, pero decidió llamar su atención con un leve carraspeo. Ella, que de espaldas a él había abierto su toalla y la sostenía con ambos brazos, la cerró de golpe y se giró para mirarle. La sonrió pícaramente y ella bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo, tapado hasta la pantorrilla. Abrió los ojos alarmada, y se preguntó durante cuanto tiempo habría estado mirándola. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía una forma muy graciosa de ponerla nerviosa.

Dejó el pantalón en el banco y cuando se dio cuenta él había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí y ahora se acercaba con paso decido hasta ella. Draco se colocó cuidadosamente para rozarla, y la besó en los labios lentamente pero con pasión. No pudo evitar agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia sí para sentirla suya, únicamente suya.

Cuando se separaron comprobó con éxito que lo que se había propuesto había funcionado. Le miraba azorada desviando continuamente la vista hacia su cuerpo comprobando una vez tras otra que no había nada a la vista que ella no desease. Era muy gracioso.

-Eh…me voy a me…meter en el servicio y me cambio allí.- dijo al ver que él la miraba divertido.

- Por mi no es necesario. - comentó divertido, fijándose en la franja escarlata que lucían las mejillas de Luna. Ella lo ignoró y entró en el servicio con rapidez. - Hace mucho que no te veía, ni si quiera en el Gran Comedor- la dijo alzando un poco la voz para que le oyese bien a través de la puerta.

-Ya…- su voz aún sonaba acongojada por ese beso.

-¿Y dónde estabas?

-Bueno, pues bajaba un poco antes y subía a ducharme y a hacer los deberes que me quedasen.- murmuró Luna.

-Dime la verdad Luna, no es por nada de lo que has dicho, tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad?

-Sí - contestó después de unos segundos de silencio- Es que no me gusta verte a lo lejos y no poder decirte nada.

-¿En serio¿Sólo por eso? Oye si es por lo que te dije delante del estúpido ese de Potter y…

Se abrió la puerta donde estaba Luna y salió en camiseta de tirantes y con el pantalón del pijama. Su pelo seguía mojado y revuelto y en una de las manos sujetaba la toalla.

-No es por lo que me dijiste el otro día, ni por lo de la vez anterior, o la anterior.- estaba frente a él, mirándole con sus grandes ojos- Es que no soporto ver como tú puedes hacerme daño sin miedo y yo…- bajó la voz que escondía un matiz de dolor- Y yo no puedo hacerte eso.- añadió con rapidez a la vez que dejaba la toalla y guardaba sus cosas en el neceser.

Draco se quedó parado, mirándola, preocupado por lo que le había dicho. Pensaba que había quedado claro que lo hacía para despistar, pero no pensaba que ella no pudiese hacer lo mismo con él, que ella le quisiese tanto como para no poder defenderse en público de sus ofensas.

-Pero…

-Da igual,- dijo volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa falsa en la boca pero con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Como tú dijiste al principio, esto es para demostrarnos que es algo pasajero.

A Draco se le partió el corazón. En un principio quiso demostrar que era pasajero pero ahora… ahora no sabía si eso era cierto. La necesitaba a su lado como se necesita el agua para vivir. No podía pasar un par de días sin besarla, sin acariciar su pelo y sin mirarla a los ojos. No podía soportar verla llorando y no podía aguantar escuchar su nombre en boca de otras personas. Si debía meterse con ella necesitaba concienciarse durante todo el día para que le saliese natural, y a veces, pensó mirándola, eso suponía demasiada naturalidad…

La levantó la cabeza y la miró, escrutando sus ojos que parpadeaban a la luz como una estrella en el cielo azabache, y la besó. Se fundieron en un beso mezcla de pasión, deseo, dolor y tristeza. Un beso repleto de sentimientos disparejos que lo convertían en un universo donde perderse juntos, acariciándose, rozándose. Pero ella lo apartó ligeramente.

-Draco, no puedes seguir engañándome. Sólo soy una muestra de tu capacidad de persuasión. No significó nada más. Tendrías que darte cuenta.- Se sacó del bolsillo una goma amarilla con _snitchs _colgando de ambos lados y se hizo una coleta sin peinarse. Intentaba parecer despreocupada, pero aunque esa era su actitud habitual, cuando lo fingía no le salía tan bien- Y yo, aún sabiéndolo, me he enamorado de ti, a pesar de todo… -se giró. La goma no era lo único que había sacado del bolsillo. De nuevo el pequeño objeto ovalado oscilaba entre sus dedos. Draco asomó la cabeza por encima de sus hombros y se sorprendió al ver que era un pequeño porta-fotos en el que una mujer joven sonreía y tiraba besos a Luna, que la miraba apenada. Cuando descubrió a Draco mirándola, se devolvió con rapidez la foto al bolsillo y lo miró duramente.- No me quieres, me utilizas.

-¿Qué?- se separó de ella bruscamente- ¿Cómo es posible que aún dudes de mí? Después de todo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- Su voz estaba teñida de repente de cansancio, acompañado de la mano por confusión.

-Tú has hecho todo esto para demostrarte que realmente no estas solo. Que puedes tener a quien quieras a tu lado. Pero…

-No- la interrumpió- No digas eso nunca más. Yo siento por ti cosas… muy fuertes y debes enseñarme.

Luna no entendía lo qué quería decir.

-¿Enseñarte?...

-Sí, enséñame a quererte.

No estaba segura de si lo que había oído era cierto o sus oídos la estaban engañando. Pero esta vez no le sería tan fácil sumirla a su voluntad.

-Para eso tú deberías querer aprender. Y no puedo hacerlo con Malfoy en lugar de con Draco.- le dijo claramente sin amedrentarse- debes decidir quien prefieres ser- unos mechones de pelo mojado atravesaban su mirada, repleta de ruegos.

-Elijo ser Draco ya que es requisito imprescindible, por lo que se ve.- miraba al suelo, profundamente afectado por sus propias palabras que parecían haber sido más sorprendentes para él que para ella.

Luna se volvió a acercar y le cogió con las manos ambos lados de la cara.

-Sí…

Notó que estaba frío, blanco a la luz de la joven luna, y cuando él la miró le vio vulnerable, pequeño por una vez. Sintió que el mundo entero se derrumbaba encima suya y que sólo quedaban sus manos para guiarla por aquel laberinto de escombros en los que su vida se había convertido en aquel momento.

Un fuerte arrebato de pasión les hizo presa a ambos, sus pechos se juntaron bruscamente compartiendo el compás de su respiración irregular. Ella se agarró a los brazos de él, y cuando sentía que sus piernas no iban a desfallecer si lo soltaba, acariciaba su cara con ternura, que ahora estaba caliente. Él la sujetaba por la espalda, acariciando sus hombros desnudos. La agonizante sensación de besarse mutuamente convertía ese beso en una batalla. Ninguno ganaría, porque ninguno conseguía acabar con éxito su cariñoso ataque, interrumpido por un nuevo torrente de caricias y respiraciones desacompasadas.

Draco empujó a Luna contra la pared de la ducha, y la siguió, pegado a ella. El contacto del frió muro con la espalda de la chica la provocó un gemido que suscitó más a Draco el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero Luna se impuso, y cambió la posición, apretándolo fuertemente contra la pared. Draco se dejó llevar y produjo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Luna al acariciar levemente su abdomen, levantando su camiseta por debajo del pecho. No pudo evitar agarrar su cintura y atraerla hasta él con fuerza. Paró repentinamente de besarla y respiró apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Iba a levantar su mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara cuando, sin querer, tropezó con el grifo, que se abrió y los mojó con agua fría. Luna le miró y soltó una carcajada que le hizo reaccionar de la misma forma. Volvieron a besarse bajo la cortina de agua que salía del muro, a la vez que Luna buscaba a tientas el grifo para cerrarlo. Cuando lo cerró e iba a apartarse de él para salir de la ducha, la mordió el labio impidiendo que se fuese. No pudo evitar reírse de felicidad y decidió quedarse allí, empapada pero entre los brazos de Draco.

O eso habría querido, porque de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró. Se separaron rápidamente. No los veían porque el muro que separaba las duchas de los lavabos estaba en medio, pero lentamente salieron de la ducha y se encontraron de frente a Snape, con una ceja levantada y su grasiento pelo encrespado por la furia.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí a estas horas y en estas condiciones? – preguntó en voz muy baja pero inundada de desprecio. Su mirada pasaba de uno al otro con una rapidez asombrosa y cada vez que los miraba, su nariz se arrugaba más en señal de asco.

-Bueno yo…- intentó explicar Draco pensando una excusa que pudiese salvarlos en aquel momento. Miró a Luna y se sorprendió de ver como ella miraba sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa muy amplia al profesor. Se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban colorados y corrió a taparse los suyos, disimulando el gesto con un supuesto picor en la nariz.

-Yo puedo explicárselo, profesor.- Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Hermione.

-No me importa su explicación, señorita Granger. Váyase a completar su turno- respondió Snape cortante y se volvió hacia Draco y Luna que miraban a Hermione. Él fruncía el ceño pero Luna la saludaba con la mano. Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que la chica fuese tan despreocupada y si Hermione estaría al tanto de lo suyo.

-Bueno pero yo creo que teniendo el testimonio de un testigo la aplicación del castigo será más justa- continuó Hermione haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Snape.

-Granger¿acaso es sorda, o su inteligencia es únicamente válida para los libros? La he dicho que se vaya. Simplemente hágalo.

-Profesor, creo que Hermione debería quedarse, puesto que ella ha tenido mucho que ver en esto.- dijo Draco. Hermione le miró, desafiante, pero se dio cuenta que él la estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos y tras pasear su mirada por la de Luna, vio que ésta no pondría pegas a la hora de decir la verdad de lo que ambos estaban haciendo allí, cosa que, viendo sus ropas y sus caras, no haría mucha gracia a Snape.

-Ah¿Sí?- Snape cambió su gesto molesto a uno divertido- Veamos Granger¿qué es lo que tiene que contarnos?

-Bueno…señor- añadió rápidamente- yo estaba haciendo la ronda por los alrededores de mi casa, cuando escuché un grito en este baño. Al bajar corriendo por las escaleras me crucé con Draco que también subía a curiosear- Draco la miró amenazadoramente, pero ella continuó sin importarle- Entonces me llamó un chico de primero de mi casa porque no sabía la nueva contraseña, y le pedí a Draco que fuese a ver qué pasaba aquí.

Snape levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Miró a Draco que a su vez miraba a Hermione pensando cómo era posible que la chica fuese tan tonta como para decir que él había hecho lo que ella le había pedido. Comprendió entonces que estaba entre la espada y la pared: o renegar de esa historia para salvar su imagen frente a Snape, o aceptarla y renegar de su ego, salvando así el pellejo y demostrando a Luna que algo había cambiado en él tras la conversación de antes.

Hermione lo miraba esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. La historia no era gran cosa pero esperaba que el chico fuese suficientemente inteligente como para completarla con la ayuda que ella le había dado. Tenía que reconocer que había añadido algún toque personal para ridiculizarle, aunque si era listo sabría arreglarlo.

-Exacto- contestó al fin- Cuando me crucé con Granger ella tuvo que volver a ayudar a un bobo de su casa- Hermione frunció el ceño- y yo seguí hacia este baño, al que iba a ir igualmente, para ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegué me encontré a Lovegood tirada en el suelo de la ducha porque al parecer se había escurrido- paró un instante temiendo una intervención de Luna, pero ella no dijo nada, le miraba asombrada por la forma con la que se había referido a ese fantástico altercado- El grifo estaba abierto, y yo intenté cerrarlo sin mojarme, pero también me escurrí y para aguantar el equilibrio me puse en el centro de la ducha y me empapé.

El silencio reinó en el baño. Luna miraba a Draco maravillada, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Le parecía increíble lo buen mentiroso que era, pero le agradecía que se hubiese referido a ella con respeto. Ese detalle tampoco pasó inadvertido para Snape y Hermione, que los miraban intentando descifrar la verdad.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacía a esa hora en los baños, señorita Lovegood?- preguntó Snape tras unos momentos y después de parecer que aceptaba la versión de su alumno predilecto. Draco y Hermione la miraron conteniendo la respiración

-Bueno, yo estaba aquí para ducharme- dijo Luna retorciendo el bajo de su camiseta para escurrir el agua- pero mis compañeras dejaron las duchas un poco asquerosas- Snape levantó una ceja- y yo preferí esperar a que terminase una chica que siempre deja la ducha bastante limpia. Y claro pues me entretuve un poco porque además mis cosas estaba desperdigadas por todo el baño- Hermione y Draco sonrieron al ver lo desenvuelta que estaba Luna narrando su supuesta tardanza, que realmente tampoco era tan supuesta- Y cuando intentaba alcanzar mi champú de kiwi…

-Está bien, Lovegood, gracias por su narración. Le resto 50 puntos a Ravenclaw por su torpeza, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¿Pero por qué?- replicó ella.

-No creo que haga falta contestar esa pregunta. Váyanse cada uno a su habitación, ya está bien por hoy- dijo mirando a Draco inquisitivamente.

Draco miró a Luna que seguía con la boca abierta a causa de la indignación por el castigo de Snape. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando le devolvió la mirada y sonrió calidamente. Hermione seguía allí, en la puerta, mirándoles con una ceja levantada e incrédula de lo que veía. Draco se giro hacia ella y, tras darle las gracias con un leve movimiento de cabeza, siguió a Snape sacudiéndose la impoluta capa y aplastando su pelo mojado hacia atrás.

Hermione se acercó a Luna y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione tras un momento.

-¿Te refieres a qué a pasado de verdad o a lo que habéis contado tú y Draco?- preguntó a la vez que intentaba meter a la fuerza una toalla enorme en un pequeño neceser de baño.

-A la verdad. Espera- Hermione hizo un rápido gesto con la varita y la toalla se encogió- dentro de una hora volverá a su estado normal, así que sácala cuando llegues a la habitación- Luna miró la minúscula toalla y la dobló con cuidado- Ahora enserio Luna¿qué hacíais aquí los dos? Y bajo la ducha…

-Pues nada, me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. En el fondo no es tan mal chico...- Hermione frunció el ceño y la miró incrédula de lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero Luna, si eso era mentira.

-Ah ¿si?...- tras decir eso con una sonrisa en la boca se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Hermione sonrió. Era paradójico ver en esa situación a Draco y Luna, y entonces se dio cuenta de que incluso los más desagradables eran capaces de querer.

* * *

_Voila! (no se si se escribe asi) os ha gustado? no? pues pa saberlo un reviewcillo, por favor. _

_Como ya he dicho antes... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! y ahora los voy a contestar jusjus..._

**Lia Du Black:** Tu review... me subió el autoestima a mas no poder!! Se que hay pocas historias de esta pareja. Cuando la escribi había muchas menos, a penas cinco o seis, aunque ahora parece ser que se a puesto más de moda. Pero encima que me digan qque me he pasado... xD Gracias de nuevo!!

**MoonyMarauderGirl: **Hola wapisima!! Bueno, este cap, como ya habrás notado, es para que se nos caiga un poquitín la baba con estos dos rubios... Todo pinta muy bien no? jeje Pero en tu review no ibas mal encaminada. Me alegro de que te gustase el cap!! espero que este te guste también. Muchísimos bss!! Ilisia

**lunalovesmalfoy: **Hola y bien venida!! me siento alagada al ver que una fan de esta pareja alaba mi historia. En verdad, yo pensaba que el Draco que había escrito era demasiado bueno... pero al final no resultó ser así!! Ojalá siga gustandote. Bsks, Ilisia

** kîmî** : Hola cerda!!! me alegro de que pudieses meterte y dejarme un review!! no podía faltar el tuyo, que fuiste de las primeras que la leyo, ademas de que me sorportas diariamente con mis paranoias y me haces darme cuenta de muchos detalles que se me pasan por alto! Muchisimas gracias mi asturiana!! Bsks, Ilisia.

**E.D.** : Curioso nick!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo y describo. Es que me imagino a Draco y se me cae toda la baba xD y no podía evitar describirlo como lo veo. Espero no decepcionarte con este fic y que sigas leyendolo!! Muchos bsks!

_Creo que no se me olvida nadie!!! si es así, perdonarme y decírmelo en un review (...xD) pero esque mi bandeja de estrada esta medio loca y no sé si he perdido alguno. _

_¡¡Por cierto!! este fic es posible que tenga secuela. Me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente porque el final que tiene me tienta a dejarlo así. Serán, aprox, unos 11 capítulos. La secuela es por supuesto que aún no está empezada. Si me decido a hacerlo, os lo comunicaré el proxímo cap!!_

_Muxísimos besos a todos. _

_Ilisia Brongar._


	5. Decisiones

**N/A: **_Buenas!!! esta vez no me enrrollo, porque tengo que estudiar, y como he supuesto por los poquitos reviews que me han llegado en el cap anterior, vosotros también, así que me voy a dejar de bobadas. Aquí está el cap cuatro!! (porque en el capítulo anterior hubo un fallito.. xD PUSE QUE ERA EL CAP 4 PERO ERA EL 3 xD lo siento!!) _

**

* * *

**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**5. Decisiones**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

-A veces pienso que Draco es medio tonto- dijo Zabinni mirándole desde lejos

-¡No es tonto! Lo que pasa es que… está distraído- le defendió Pansy.

Era cierto que hacía unos días que Draco no era Draco. Se perdía continuamente en las clases, incluso de pociones, y su cara estaba pintada con una sonrisa absurda de la que a veces salían pequeñas risitas que parecían proceder de un buen recuerdo.

Su amigos estaban preocupados por él desde que en un pasillo se chocó con un chico y distraído, le pidió perdón.

Ahora se acercaba un fin de semana muy importante para Draco ya que tenía un permiso especial para salir de Hogwarts y poder acudir a un acto representativo con su padre. Realmente no sabía en que consistía esa reunión, pero le daba igual, porque iba a aprovechar esos dos días mucho mejor que cualquier otros.

-¿Qué hora es Zabinni?- preguntó de repente Draco sobresaltándolos con su habitual desprecio.

-Las siete, tendríamos que bajar a cenar.

-Ir vosotros, que yo tengo que terminar de meter unas cosas en mi maleta- les ordenó.

Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron a la puerta mientras Draco hacía el amago de subir a su habitación. Cuando ya habían salido y los oía alejarse de allí con sus ruidosos comentarios, se dio la vuelta con elegancia y salió de la sala por un cuadro, otra de las salidas que tenían los de Slytherin, siempre tan retorcidos.

Esa salida daba a un corredor lleno de pinturas de todos los tamaños que ocupaban prácticamente ambas paredes y que, si no fuese por el frío que reinaba en él, habrían ahogado de agobio a cualquiera que pasase por allí.

Se echó a andar recorriendo una red de pasillos interminable como un laberinto, y al fin llegó a un aula vacía, con sus pocos muebles cubiertos con sábanas de distintos estampados coloridos y el suelo y las ventanas llenas de polvo. Se sacudió la capa que se había manchado al rozar con el marco de la puerta, y de repente vio como una de las sabanas con dibujos de abejas se movía levemente. Un estornudo muy agudo que procedía de su interior la hizo ondear con fiereza. Draco se acercó en silencio y se colocó detrás del bulto que formaba la sabana. La cara de Luna apareció sigilosamente desde el interior por un roto de la tela y buscó con la mirada algo a su alrededor. Entonces Draco la cogió de la cintura y la levantó por sorpresa. Luna contuvo el aire sonoramente y pataleó a la vez que se reía.

-¡Suéltame¡Ah!- chilló. Draco se rió

-¿Querías asustarme?

-¡Sí¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó realmente intrigada

-Bueno no ha sido difícil con ese estornudo que has pegado- la contestó a la vez que la dejaba cuidadosamente en el suelo. Luna se quitó la sabana con un grácil movimiento.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.

Se miraron y se besaron levemente.

-Este fin de semana no voy a estar ¿te acuerdas de que te lo dije?- la susurró

-Sí, así que supongo que aprovecharé para estudiar, que sin ti aquí me concentro mejor.- contestó alegremente. Draco no esperaba ese comportamiento, creía que a ella le daría pena o le diría que le iba a echar de menos.

-¿Me vas a echar de menos?- preguntó mientras ella estaba distraída mirando debajo de las sabanas.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Um… mi varita, creo que se me ha caído por aquí.

-_Accio varita_ _de Luna_- una varita de madera clara de acebo con un ligero tono verde-azulado salió de debajo de una de las sabanas y fue hasta la mano de Draco- Toma

-¡Gracias!- cogió la varita y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica aparentemente pequeño- ¿qué me habías preguntado?

Draco la miró. Prefería no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta por miedo a la sinceridad de la chica.

-No era nada- respondió

-Ah- ella se giró y siguió mirando debajo de las sabanas.

Él la observaba. Desde aquel día en el baño Draco iba habitualmente a ver a Luna y se escondían por lugares solitarios del colegio donde solían compartir momentos íntimos, tanto físicos como morales.

Solían hablar de lo que hacía cada uno y discutir sobre lo que pensaban de cada cosa. Luna acostumbraba a opinar cosas que no tenían sentido para Draco, pero que le hacían olvidar sus constantes preocupaciones y perder la tensión que le producían aquellas citas.

Ella seguía muy preocupada por el tema de la revista, y aunque no se lo decía él notaba que se sentía como una "traidora" a los ojos de su padre y sus amigos. Draco la comprendía porque a él le pasaba lo mismo, y cada vez que hablaban del tema de la deuda, a pesar de que él defendía la postura de su padre, se sentía más obligado a ayudar a Luna, sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de todo era ayudar al señor Lovegood. Además comenzaba a creer que era el padre de Luna quien debería salir beneficiado, aunque en parte la razón la llevase Lucius.

Por eso ese fin de semana era el mejor para aclarar con su padre este tema.

Pasaron juntos media hora después de que Luna saciase su curiosidad mirando todo lo que había debajo de las telas, y tras hablar de lo que harían el fin de semana, sin responder realmente a las preguntas de Luna porque él tampoco sabía muy bien que haría, decidieron que era mejor ir a cenar.

Se despidieron definitivamente al salir del Gran Comedor, después de la cena, con una larga mirada en la distancia, ya que Draco se iba por la mañana temprano y seguramente no coincidirían en el desayuno, además no podían quedar después de las nueve porque Snape ya les tenía bajo control y solía organizar los turnos de los prefectos para que a Draco le tocase con alguien, por lo que resultaba muy difícil despistar a su compañero para ir solo al lugar donde hubiese quedado con Luna.

Cuando la marea de estudiantes les hizo perderse de vista, Draco se quedó pensativo, intentando averiguar qué sería lo que Luna estaría pensando en ese momento. Pero entonces una cálida mano estrechó la suya con suavidad. Se giró bruscamente desechando con asco el cálido contacto preguntándose quién sería el osado que se había atrevido a hacer algo así, y se encontró de frente con unos grandes ojos azules eléctricos que le miraban sonrientes. Habría podido distinguirlos de entre un millón. Y cuando iba a preguntarla que hacía, Luna se acercó levemente y le susurró "_te echaré de menos"._ Antes de que le diese tiempo a responder, la había vuelto a perder de vista y dudó unos instantes de que todo hubiese sido una imaginación.

Oo0oO

-¿De qué trata ese meeting al que vamos?- Draco iba sentado cuidadosamente con su túnica verde terciopelo perfectamente colocada y su padre al lado leía desinteresadamente _"El Profeta"_.

-Realmente no es algo que a ti te importe. Te llevo porque habrá mucha gente importante que quiero que conozcas.

Draco no volvió a preguntar. Estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas de su padre en las que no decía nada que no supiese ya.

Estaban de camino a un edificio antiguo al que había ido muchas veces con sus padres y que se encontraba en una calle muggle. De repente su padre se rió con suficiencia de algo que venía en el periódico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco sin esperanzas de una respuesta convincente.

-Parece ser que esa revista de Lovegood- dijo con desdén- ha tenido más éxito del que pensaba.

Draco se asomó por encima del brazo de su padre para mirar el contenido de un pequeño artículo que parecía puesto simplemente para rellenar. En él había una foto con un hombre que conocía: era el señor Lovegood, el padre de Luna. El estómago se le comprimió al ver que estaba al lado de una mujer rubia, joven, con unos ojos que le resultaron extrañamente familiares. La mujer tenía en brazos a un bebe que jugaba con un extraño muñeco en forma de gusano. Y entonces recordó dónde había visto a esa mujer y todo cuadró.

Esa mujer era la que tenía Luna en su pequeño porta-fotos. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de ella, incluso adquirían el mismo matiz en su mirada desinteresada y perdida. Al leer el pie de foto descubrió que, efectivamente, era su madre. El bebe debía de ser Luna, por lo que la foto era bastante antigua, incluso el viejo señor Lovegood tenía una aparente mata de lustroso pelo castaño claro.

-¿Esa es la familia Lovegood¿Los dueños de "_El Quisquilloso"?_- preguntó matizando su interés con desprecio.

-Sí, realmente ahora sólo existen la niña y el padre, la madre murió hace unos cuantos años- respondió pasando la página- Dentro de poco esa fábrica pasará a mis manos y abriré en su lugar un almacén.

-Ah… ¿Sí?- intentó disimular el desprecio hacia el desinterés de su padre con un leve tono de sorpresa.

-Sí. Para eso fuimos aquel día a la ruinosa fábrica. El viejo hombre me debe una cuantiosa cantidad, y es hora de cobrarla.- se rió sin ganas y cerró el periódico- Si fuese un poco inteligente se las arreglaría para conseguir el dinero vendiendo alguna información sin duda valiosa para el resto de la prensa –continuó mirando a su hijo- en vez de ir a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore o a alguno de sus inútiles amigos.

Draco sonrió y su padre le palmeó la rodilla con orgullo a la vez que le anunciaba que habían llegado.

El lugar era extrañamente grande, decorado con gran detalle para crear sensación en los adinerados asistentes. Lucius le presentó a muchos magos de renombre y le obligó a aprenderse los nombres de gran parte de ellos.

A la primera persona a quien conoció fue a un hombre anodino y bastante alicaído. Belther Muldoon, sucesor de una familia de renombre por el conocido Burdock Muldoon, presidente del Consejo de Magos en el siglo XIV. Más tarde diferenció en una esquina a Batidla Bagshot, una mujer rolliza, pero bastante atractiva. Parecía aburrida mientras se mordía las uñas aunque Draco pensó que la fiesta debería resultarle extremadamente divertida si la comparábamos con su libro _Una historia de la magia._ Cuando estaba distraído pensando en ello, su padre le presentó a Grogan Stump, anterior Ministro de Magia, y entonces, tras ver a su alrededor a tanto mago importante, se preguntó que llegaría a ser él en un futuro. Las dudas de lo que Luna le había dicho mucho antes le asaltaron de nuevo y se vio solo, rodeado de dinero y gente que le respetaba pero le odiaba. Se dio cuenta de que todo el dinero del mundo que se imaginaba seguía siendo insignificante comparándolo con ella, con Luna.

Después de ese pensamiento estuvo durante toda la fiesta distraído pensando en Luna y lo referente a la deuda. Según su padre el señor Lovegood tenía una importante información que podía vender. Se le cruzó la loca idea de decirle a Luna lo que sabía y ayudar así a su padre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso perjudicaba los planes del suyo. Deseó tenerla cerca, que le liberase la mente con sus alocadas ideas y su desinterés por todo.

Cuando la fiesta acabó y llegaron a su mansión a las afueras de Londres, un sitio bastante apropiado para llevar con gusto la buena vida de la que los Malfoy presumían, Draco subió a su habitación. Era una sala espaciosa, con los suficientes muebles para mostrar espacio y clase y un gran ventanal que daba a la parte trasera del jardín.

Se acostó con cuidado en su cama y cerró los ojos. Nunca había pensado que el amor fuese tan complicado, y ni siquiera una relación con Luna se le habría presentado antes con tantos inconvenientes.

Se levantó para quitarse la capa y la dejó sobre la cama, y al darse la vuelta rozó sin querer la superficie de un pequeño baúl que había a los pies de ésta. Algo se calló al suelo. Una cajita de madera muy antigua con florituras doradas se abrió por el golpe y desparramó por el suelo pequeñas joyas de las que no se acordaba. Al rebuscar entre ellas encontró una cadena formada por pequeños rombos de oro y plata, muy fina y con un broche antiguo. No recordaba quien se la había dado y le pareció muy rara pero increíblemente bonita. Supo para quien estaba destinada nada más verla, para una persona igual de preciosa y especial. Se la daría a Luna en cuanto la viese y además le serviría para que colgase el recordatorio con la foto de su madre.

La guardó a buen recaudo en una pequeña caja aterciopelada y se acostó en su mullida cama pensando en Luna.

Aquella noche no pudo dejar de dar vueltas a la forma de ayudarla. Se suponía que si la decía lo que sabía, no estaba haciendo mal a nadie. Su padre al fin y al cabo tenía suficientes propiedades como para poder subsistir sin esa pequeña fábrica y al contrario sabía que los Lovegood la adoraban por lo que suponía para ellos. Sólo tenía que decidir por una vez en su vida si seguir los pasos impuestos por su padre o elegir los suyos propios, lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Al día siguiente su padre notó que algo le preocupaba, e incluso su madre, habitualmente pendiente de las cosas que supusiesen pérdida de imagen ante los demás, le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía. No supo mentir con exactitud y su madre se puso como una histérica gritando a los cuatro vientos que su querido Draco estaba enamorado. Pero su padre no era tan estúpido, y después de una rigurosa comida, le pidió que le acompañase al habitual paseo por el jardín.

Fueron andando por un camino empedrado que se perdía serpenteando entre chopos y abedules hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago donde Draco solía jugar de pequeño.

-Sé que hay algo que te preocupa desde antes de Navidades. Me hiciste creer que tenía que ver con la hija de Lovegood, y yo te lleve conmigo a la fábrica para que arreglases tus…diferencias- dijo Lucius sin mirarle- pero aun así, a la salida de ese ruinoso edificio, seguías preocupado. Y ahora, después de tu continua distracción durante toda la fiesta, te comportas como un estúpido adolescente encaprichado ¿tengo razón?

-Sí, padre- respondió Draco mirando al suelo.

-Mírame Draco, no te estoy regañando, quiero saber que es eso que tanto te preocupa.- le aseguró cariñosamente. Draco conocía esa estrategia. Intentaba ganarse su confianza para luego castigarle por ser vulnerable.

-No es nada importante. La insulsa de Lovegood no tiene nada que ver. Lo suyo ya lo cobré en su momento.- respondió con seguridad- Aunque últimamente estoy distraído, no es por nada relevante.

-Espero que así sea Draco, no me gustaría que me mintieses, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Así me gusta- dijo a la vez que hacía un pequeño gesto con la varita y las pequeñas motas de barro que habían salpicado sus impolutos zapatos de charol negro se limpiaron- Ahora ve con tu madre y compórtate de forma que olvide su absurda conclusión. Una mujer a tu edad- se rió- vaya estupidez.

Draco se despidió, pero un gesto de desacuerdo seguía marcando su cara como un gran letrero que no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

Oo0oO

Desde luego esa temporada fuera de Hogwarts había beneficiado a Draco para aclarar sus ideas. Ahora era seguro que su padre intentaba expropiar la revista al padre de Luna por una deuda que él no necesitaba cobrar. Estaba claro que Lucius había notado algo extraño en su comportamiento, y eso era muy preocupante, pues sabía que no se quedaría quieto esperando a que su perfecto hijo pasase la época de la adolescencia. Y lo peor era que esos dos días habían demostrado a Draco que lo que sentía por Luna no era pasajero, si no que realmente era un sentimiento que iba mucho más allá del capricho juvenil.

La había echado tanto de menos que incluso había soñado con tenerla de nuevo a su lado, mirando sus grandes ojos azules y drogándose con el dulce olor de su pelo. Algo así no podía olvidarse por mucho que su padre lo intentara. Además notaba como dentro de él algo cambiaba, un nuevo sentimiento contrario a la obediencia que tenía con su padre se despertaba dentro de él, la rebeldía de hacer lo que deseaba. No quería ver a Luna destrozada por su indirecta culpa pudiendo haber hecho algo para ayudarla. Lo haría, encontraría la forma de ayudarla perjudicando lo menos posible a su padre.

Estaba en Hosmeade, de nuevo junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin, a los que se había incorporado mientras estaban de excursión. Lucius le había acompañado hasta allí. Aprovechó el regreso de los alumnos a Hogwarts para volver con ellos y cuando se alejó de su padre el nudo que tenía en el estómago se suavizó un tanto, permitiéndole respirar profundamente.

-¿Qué pasa Draco, tu padre te ha atiborrado a gente importante?- preguntó Zabinni con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, aunque supongo que debe ser duro intuir la gran cantidad de magos ilustres que he conocido yo este fin de semana mientras tú te rodeabas de estos otros.- dijo señalando con la cabeza los otros compartimentos. Zabinni entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Draco…- susurró Pansy a la vez que le acariciaba la cara. Él se apartó con brusquedad

-¿Qué?- preguntó desinteresadamente y manteniendo distancia con la chica.

-Hace mucho que no estamos solos…

-Y más que va a pasar, aléjate y no me toques.

Pansy le miró con rencor y se levantó para salir a la vez que se secaba los ojos, de los que escapaban lágrimas ruidosamente.

A la salida del compartimento se cruzó con Crabe y Goyle, que entraban en él.

-¿Dónde estabais?- les preguntó Draco.

-Tomando el aire- respondió Crabe nervioso.

Draco les miró entrecerrando los ojos. No se les daba bien mentir. Lo dejaría pasar, sería mucho más divertido sorprenderles mientras hacían algo a sus espaldas.

El expreso de Hogwarts continuó la marcha mientras en él Draco miraba pasar como en una exhalación las praderas y árboles recién liberados de las heladas del invierno a la vez que pensaba sólo en una cosa, ver a Luna de nuevo.

* * *

_Bueeeeno¿qué tal este capítulo? que tierno va siendo Draco.. aunque sigue teniendo ese aire tan cruel que me fascina! Voy a responder los reviews!_

**luna loves malfoy**: Hola wapa!! me alegro de que te gustase el cap n.n Este fic es durante el quinto año. La explicacion está en que es en ese año en el que aparece Luna por primera vez en los libros y es cuando confiesa que la entrevista que hizo Skeeter a Harry la vendió su padre al profeta. jeje, me agarré a ese detallito como a un clavo ardiendo!! Bsks, Ilisia

**MoonyMarauderGirl**: Si!! estaban graciosos en esa situacion, y Luna sin abandonar su esceptismo ccon la goma de las snichts! me alegro de que te guste la historia! hasta la semana que viene!! bsks

_Y hasta aquí por esta semana. Espero vuestros reviews! Bsks_

_Ilisia Brongar._


	6. ¡Acción!

**N/A: **_Hola!! por fin se acerca el final de los examenes!!! A ver si así puedo seguir escribiendo... Bueno, sin más cháchara os dejo con el cap! Ale!_

* * *

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**5. ¡Acción!**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Subía las escaleras de dos en dos, respirando acompasadamente para no quedarse sin aire.

Nada más llegar al colegio había ido a su habitación alegando un profundo cansancio, y esperó hasta que todos se acostaron, pasada la media noche, para salir a hurtadillas de la sala común e ir a buscarla. No sabía si lograría verla, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuese.

Su mano derecha apretaba la pequeña caja de madera que tenía guardada en el bolsillo.

Había ido al viejo aula donde se encontraban todos esos muebles tapados con sábanas por si se daba el extraño caso de que ella estuviese allí, pero como era lógico no había nadie. Después fue hasta el baño de la segunda planta, dando un gran rodeo para que no le viese nadie, y allí tampoco estaba. Y ahora se dirigía hacia el pasillo donde estaba la entrada a su sala común. Sabía que ella no le estaría esperando en la puerta, pero creía recordar cómo se abría, y aunque era una locura entrar en su habitación, esperaba que no hiciese falta tanta valentía y se diese la casualidad de encontrarla a mitad de camino.

Estaba cerca del pasillo, en un corredor paralelo, cuando a la vuelta de una esquina oyó unas voces. Se pegó a la pared para intentar confundirse entre las sombras y aprovechó para escuchar.

-Luna, no deberías hacer esto. Pueden castigarte durante mucho tiempo por andar a estas horas fuera de tu habitación.

-Hermione, déjame pasar.- respondió la alegre voz de Luna con paciencia- ¡Que me estará buscando! porque¿seguro que ya está aquí, verdad?

-Sí…- respondió Hermione- le he visto en el expreso. Pero ¿Por qué no esperas a mañana? Es mucho más inteligente…

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, que para hacer cosas inteligentes ya estás tú – la interrumpió Luna. Draco sonrió – Además, tú no tendrías que estar aquí, tendrías que estar por tu torre o por ahí. ¡Ah! – Exclamó de repente – ¡me estás espiando!

-Sabía que harías algo de este tipo- Hermione parecía cansada de repetirlo.- Por favor Luna, vuelve a tu habitación.

Draco pensó que era el momento de intervenir, o sino las artes persuasoras de Hermione causarían efecto en Luna inevitablemente. Apareció con elegancia y sigilo, como una sombra en el bosque, y Luna sonrió al verle, Hermione se giró rápidamente para comprobar quien era.

-Hola – dijo Draco mirando a Luna.

-¡Hola! – La chica salió corriendo hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Draco bebió de ese abrazó y respiró de su perfume como si acabase de volver del interior de una pequeña burbuja.

Luna desprendía felicidad. Le había echado mucho de menos, no había podido concentrarse en nada que no fuese pensar en él. Y cuando no pensaba en él su mirada se ensombrecía recordando que sólo faltaba una semana para el cierre de "_El Quisquilloso"_. Ambos sentimientos la confundían, sumiéndola en un estado de melancolía que preocupaba a todo aquel que la conociese, pero sobre todo a Hermione.

Ahora sabía con certeza que mantenían una relación, pero no comprendía como había sucedido. Draco y Luna… Resultaba increíble para cualquiera que los conociese y eso la preocupaba más. No podía dejar a Luna sola porque no conocía las intenciones de Draco.

Los miraba preocupada, pero en el fondo los envidiaba.

Draco soltó a Luna y la dirigió una mirada escrutadora. Ella la sostuvo con decisión, pero al final tuvo que apartarla. Sentía que sobraba en ese momento, que estaba entrando en la intimidad de ambos si ser invitada. Luna también la miraba.

-Hermione, creo que deberías dejarnos solos – dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Sí, lo siento- contestó avergonzada. Draco seguía mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡No pasa nada! – Dijo Luna tranquilizadoramente – Muchas gracias.

Hermione la sonrió y echó a andar, alejándose de ellos por el otro lado del pasillo.

Draco siguió mirándola hasta que se perdió en la esquina. Y entonces miró a Luna que también miraba hacia el lugar por el que Hermione acababa de desaparecer.

-Parece que no confía demasiado en mí

-Es normal. Sólo se preocupa por mí, es muy buena amiga – Luna parecía la chica más feliz del mundo, como una niña en el día de navidad, y entonces bostezó y Draco se dio cuenta de que serían más de la una.

-Deberías ir a dormir, parece que tienes sueño – la dijo a la vez que la rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura, agachándose sobre ella.

-No, me pasa cuando tengo vergüenza – contestó sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que alguien la veía con Draco. Draco sonrió y la besó levemente. Había deseado hacerlo desde que había escuchado su voz a escondidas. Cuando se separó de ella Luna seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-No pares, bésame más – le pidió en un susurro.

Él volvió a besarla con dulzura, soltando su cintura y agarrando su cara con las manos. De repente una lágrima rodó por las cálidas mejillas de Luna, mojando su mano. Se asustó y se separó con brusquedad de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó casi con pánico.

-Nada… - contestó ella secándose con las mangas las cristalinas lágrimas que mojaban su cara.

-Nada. Estás llorando por nada – dijo con sarcasmo.

-No… es porque te he echado de menos y… - se sonrojó con más intensidad – Es que tengo pena.

-¿Pena? – exclamó Draco sobresaltándola.

-Sí, pero no es por nada que tenga que ver contigo. Lo siento, es que no he podido evitarlo.

El corazón de Draco se partió en minúsculos trocitos. No soportaba verla llorar, pero aún peor era el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le producía su egoísmo. ¿Qué era aquello que había nublado su felicidad mientras que la besaba¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando en ese momento?

-Entonces… ¿Qué es? – preguntó algo molesto. Luna sonrió.

-¿Estás celoso? - Draco bufó- No quiero estropear este momento, Draco, lo siento. - dijo Luna recuperando la seriedad.

-Quiero saber qué te preocupa – dijo levantándola con cuidado la barbilla – confía en mí.

Luna le miró con dulzura, agradeciéndole sinceramente su preocupación. Se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios en un cálido beso.

-Es por la revista – le confesó mientras que se separaba de él y se dirigía con pequeños pasos hacia la derecha del pasillo – este viernes se cierra para siempre.

No quería haberle dicho eso. No quería hacerle sentir culpable por algo que había hecho su padre, pero no se encontraba bien y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y él era en este momento la persona con quien más deseaba estar.

Draco la miró andar con lentitud, y deseó correr hasta ella y sacarla de allí, alejarla de ese mundo corrompido de maldad que podía estropear su inocencia y hacerla tanto daño.

-Luna, cuéntame todo lo que sabes acerca de esa deuda – la pidió cogiéndola de la mano y parándola para que no siguiese andando.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Luna confusa, mirándole con interés

-Es importante.

Se sentaron en el suelo de un pasillo estrecho y sombrío que parecía haber aparecido sólo para ellos, y Luna le habló de la conversación con su padre, el origen de la deuda y el desencadenante del conflicto. Draco la escuchaba atentamente en silencio y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad atando cabos. Cuando llegaron al punto en el que el señor Lovegood sacó a la luz la entrevista de Harry Potter, Draco la preguntó acerca del contenido de la entrevista y ella le explicó todo lo que Harry decía en ella.

-Pero eso es una tontería ¿Cómo puede mi padre haberse molestado por esa estupidez? Si nadie la leyó .Ni siquiera yo sabía que existía – dijo Draco con seriedad. Luna miraba al suelo, y entonces Draco, recordando lo que su padre le había dicho, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: "_Si fuese un poco inteligente se las arreglaría para conseguir el dinero vendiendo alguna información sin duda valiosa para el resto de la prensa"._ ¿Interesante para el resto de la prensa? Sólo se podía referir a la entrevista de Potter, pero eso no era interesante, era una verdadera estupidez. Aunque… si esa entrevista aparecía en un medio de comunicación mucho más amplio dejaría de ser una estupidez para convertirse en la noticia del siglo. ¡Claro! – Ya sé – dijo con tranquilidad ocultando los saltos que daba su orgullo por haberlo resuelto tan pronto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida levantando la vista de un pequeño hilo con el que jugueteaba entre las manos

-Tengo la solución para tu padre. Sé como puede pagar la deuda sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Pero… - se paró un instante pensando lo que conllevaría para su padre esa exclusiva. Seguramente saldría mal parado, aunque Luna lo necesitaba más, su padre sabría como arreglárselas solo.

-Draco, no quiero que te perjudiques por intentar ayudarme – le dijo leyéndole el pensamiento. Draco la miró agradecido. Le estaba pidiendo que renunciase a la idea de ayudarla a ella por él, prefería el bienestar de Draco al suyo propio.

- Es la decisión que he tomado, quiero hacer esto

Le miró profundamente. Su mirada desprendía tanto agradecimiento que puso la piel de gallina a Draco. Nunca nadie le había agradecido sinceramente nada. Nunca.

Algo se le clavó en la pierna. Se levantó y lo sacó del bolsillo con cuidado. La pequeña cajita aterciopelada le avisó de que ese era el momento perfecto.

-Yo… tengo algo para ti – Le dio la caja y ella la cogió con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo a romperla. La abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de la alegría. La cadena era preciosa, distinta a todas las que había visto antes y que fuese de parte de Draco la hizo más especial aún – Espero que te guste. Como vi que tenías una foto de tu madre siempre en el bolsillo, pensé que te gustaría llevarla colgada y…

Luna se levantó y con un impulso saltó sobre él agarrándose a su cuello y tirándolo para atrás. Le besó con furia pero lentamente y él se abandonó a ese beso dejándolo todo en sus manos, lo único que era capaz de hacer era acariciarla y enredar sus manos en la rubia melena. Pero antes de darse cuenta, había parado de besarle los labios y bajaba poco a poco por el cuello, marcándole a fuego cada beso para volver a subir repitiendo el camino y volver a besarle los labios con delicadeza, como para asegurarse de que seguían allí. Sintió que algo cambiaba, que no controlaba sus impulsos y que en cualquier momento la presa que contenía sus deseos se rompería. Para evitarlo se incorporó cuidadosamente separándola con cuidado.

-E…espera Lu…na – la pidió susurrando a la vez que recuperaba el aliento. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo de sus besos por el cuello. Ella le miró, con los labios rojos por el roce y una sonrisa en la cumbre de su rostro

-Lo siento, es que… ¡es tan bonita! – dijo levantando la cadena y mirándola a la luz de las antorchas del pasillo contiguo. Draco recordó la fuente de su alegría.

-¿Te la pongo?

- Sí – se dio la vuelta y apartó la melena a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Se preocupó al descubrirse observando su clara piel con deseo. Entonces Luna le dio la cadena con el recordatorio colgando y se sorprendió al ver lo bien que quedaban juntos. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Se la colocó evitando tocar su cuello para no toparse con sorpresas, y al terminar colocó el pelo en su sitió y volvió a respirar.

Cuando Luna se dio la vuelta comprobó que no sólo la cadena parecía hecha para el recordatorio, sino que ambas cosas parecían hechas a medida para Luna.

-¿Cómo me queda? – preguntó alegremente.

-Muy…muy bien – la contestó con sinceridad.

-Es la primera vez que me regalan algo tan bonito. – dijo mirando el colgante y la cadena.

-Es bonito sólo porque es tuyo, en ningún otro cuello quedaría tan bien – Luna le abrazó efusivamente y Draco cerró los ojos abrazándola a la vez.

-Draco¿cuál era la solución que habías encontrado para pagar la deuda? – preguntó lentamente, como temiendo romper ese bonito momento.

-Bueno, es algo que había pensado pero no se si funcionará – dijo todavía abrazándola.

-Cualquier cosa vale

-Está bien, - se separaron y apoyaron la espalda en la pared – había pensado que si la entrevista que habíais hecho a… Potter – dijo sin poder evitar un leve tono de desprecio. Potter siempre estaba metido en cualquier cosa que significase ser héroe – se la vendieseis a algún periódico famoso, como "_El Profeta"_ o "_Comunidad mágica"_ os darían mucho dinero que podríais aprovechar para pagar la deuda…

Draco se calló de golpe. Creía haber visto una sombra asomarse por uno de los lados del pasillo. Se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar, pero no volvió a ver nada.

-Draco, esa es una idea… ¡fantástica! – exclamó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – Además, no hay que pedirle ayuda a nadie y mi padre no tendrá motivos para decir que no, así podrá darle una patada en el culo a…- Luna se interrumpió porque recordó quien era el causante de la deuda, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Iba a perjudicarse irremediablemente y le daba igual… por ella. - ¡Draco! Tu padre…

-¡Sh! - la interrumpió Draco sellándole la boca con su dedo índice. Había vuelto a ver la sombra. Alguien los estaba espiando. Rezó porque fuese Granger, aunque juró que se vengaría si era ella. Se levantó aún con el dedo en la boca de Luna, que le miraba como si estuviese loco – Espera Luna, no hables ni hagas ruido – la pidió susurrando.

Se pegó a la pared avanzando con sigilo, y volvió a verla. Una cabeza se había asomado despacio por la esquina, pero no pudo distinguir sus rasgos porque estaba a contraluz, aunque vio lo suficiente como para saber que no era Hermione, era un chico.

Echó a correr por el pasillo y dobló la esquina con rapidez, se asombró al ver a Goyle que le esperaba sin inmutarse.

-¡¿QUÉ NARICES HACES AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL!? – pero algo le interrumpió, un rayo rojo iluminó el pasillo momentáneamente y Draco cayó sin sentido al suelo.

-Esto no le va a gustar a tu papá, Draquito – dijo Zabinni guardando su varita – Crabe, Goyle, cogerle y seguirme.

Crabe y Goyle levantaron a Draco con cuidado ya que nunca habían sido demasiado buenos en clase de conjuros y se lo llevaron arrastrándolo por los pies a un pequeño aula muy difícil de encontrar.

Luna se había quedado paralizada. No estaba segura de qué era lo que había pasado. Sólo había oído a Draco gritar y de repente un rayo rojo la había cegado. Se había levantado a ciegas y se había guiado con las manos apoyándose en la pared. Cuando recuperó la eficiencia en la vista y llegó al lugar donde había pasado todo, no había nadie.

Los nervios se adueñaron de su cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer. Se le ocurrió que si iba a ver a Hermione quizás ella le ayudaría.

Se fue corriendo sin pensar en que no debía estar a esas horas fuera de la sala común y así, corriendo, llegó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Eh, jovencita respira¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? – preguntó la mujer desde el interior del cuadro.

-Por favor… necesito que…que me deje entrar…, tengo que ver a Hermione – la pidió a la vez que recuperaba el aire doblada sobre sí misma.

-Um… ¿Hermione? – Preguntó mirando hacia arriba - Para entrar tienes que darme la contraseña. – dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Pero señora¡Qué tengo prisa! – gritó Luna gesticulando con las manos.

-¡Uy¡Qué mal educada! Pues ahora si que no te voy a dejar entrar, hombre.

-¡Por favor...! – Luna se interrumpió al ver que el cuadro empezaba a abrirse desde dentro. Retuvo una mueca de sorpresa y asumió una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Esto es el colmo¡No entres¡Qué no te dejo!... ¡Ay! – Luna se despidió de la señora con la mano y esperó a que apareciese la persona que estaba abriendo el cuadro, rezó porque fuese alguno de sus amigos, y para su suerte fue Hermione. Iba con una bata verde y el pelo estaba más enmarañado de lo que lo tenía habitualmente.

-¡Luna¡Son casi las dos de la mañana¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró Hermione escandalizada.

-Hermione, necesito tu ayuda – la dijo a la vez que la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella

-No, espera ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Ven¡Tienes que ayudarme! – la rogó tirando de ella con más fuerza.

-No, Luna. Entra y explícame. No podemos ir por el colegio a estas horas. ¿Sabes qué castigo hay para el que se salta la hora de la noche? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ME DA IGUAL HERMIONE¡Draco está en apuros! – gritó Luna.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y con un rápido movimiento la empujó al interior de la sala.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones pero Luna se mantuvo de pie.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Hermione – dijo cansinamente, como si hablase con un niño pequeño - ¡Ouf!

-Baja la voz Luna que es muy tarde. A ver, siéntate y dime que ha pasado – la dijo señalando otro de los sofás.

-Mejor vamos yendo y te lo cuento por el camino – dijo mientras que iba andando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Luna. ¿A dónde hay que ir?

Luna se paró en seco, no sabía donde tenía que ir. Y entonces un ataque de pánico acudió en su auxilio. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la roída moqueta, hundió la cara entre las manos y empezó a sollozar. Hermione se levantó corriendo y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Luna? – la preguntó apartándola las manos de la cara.

-No lo sé…

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Os ha gustado!?!! espero que si!!! Se que soy mala... ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Draco? Jusjus... hasta el siguiente cap nada! Pobre Luna... Ays..._

_Quiero pediros disculpas porque cada vez que subo un cap le pongo un número distinto xD Este cap es el cinco! lo que pasa esque con el prólogo me lié y he estado poniendo a los caps anteriores un número más. Lo siento! _

_Weno, ya queda menos para que esto acabe. Tengo que confesar que se me está haciendo cortito porque pensaba que era más largo y luego con el lio de caps me he dado cuenta de que no son tantos!! Lo siento de nuevo por ser tan desorganizada...u.u_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Voy a contestarlos...n.n_

**MoonyMarauderGirl**: Hola wapa!!! pues si, este cap ya va siendo más serio... como ves en el d esta semana las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas. Cuando dices que no puedes imaginarte lo que haran su padre y sus amigos... puff ya te daras cuenta en el siguiente cap:S Ya solo quedan dos capitulos mas y el epílogo. Quería escribir una secuela pero aún tengo que tener tiempo y terminar las demas historias que tengo empezadas. Espero que te siga gustando!!! bsks!

**WenLoony**: Holaaa!! gracias por tu review!! sabes? es curioso como vais interpretando lo que puede pasar. Solo fijate como es luna¿crees que le importaria lo que hagan los demas? Ella esta por encima... seguro que analizaria a Draco... o eso creo yo! xD de todas formas no kiero adelantar nada!! espero que este cap te guste y que me llegue tu review cn tu opinion!!! bsks!

**luna loves malfoy**: Si... crabe y Goyle estan muy muy sospechositos, y si no mira este cap. En el siguiente seguro que te muerdes las uñas de la rabia! pero weno... no adelanto. Muchas gracias por tu review!! bsks!

**Adhara-16**: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro de que te animases a dejarme un review porque la verdad esque es lo que anima a escribir. Tambien me encanta que te guste!! y si, no me preocupo por los reviews porque sé que Luna y Draco son una pereja rara. Fijate si te digo que nunca he leido nada de ellos y que no es de mis parejas favoritas a pesar de que este fue el primer fic que escribi y la verdad esque me dejo muy contenta y lo apse muy bien haciendolo, tanto que Draco me empezó a gustar! Ademas descubri que estos dos personajes son bien complicados y que creo que no logré que fuesen tal y como quería. Ojala sigas leyendome! bsks, Ilisia.

_Bueno, pues os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews y espero que me sigais la historia! _

_Muchos bsks, _

_Ilisia Brongar. _


	7. Castigos

**N/A: **_Hola!!! siento no haber podido subir el cap ayer, pero estaba ocupadilla!!! aquí os dejo con el 6!_

**

* * *

**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**6. Castigos **

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Draco se despertó atado a una silla en una pequeña habitación con forma de hexágono. Las paredes de piedra estaban vacías exceptuando una puerta metálica y una pequeña antorcha que alumbraba su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada después de haber gritado a… Goyle.

La puerta se abrió y entró Crabe.

-¡Eh, tú¡Cacho de estúpido! Suéltame – le ordenó, pero Crabe ni le miró - ¿Es que eres sordo¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! – era increíble, no le hacía ni caso. – Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero cuando se lo diga a mi padre…

-Cállate Draco, por más que grites no te oirán – Lucius entró a la sala. Draco le miró aliviado al principio, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció al comprender – Sí, ha sido idea mía¿qué te parece? – respondió leyéndole la mente. Draco no sabía qué decir - ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora no me digas que no me creías capaz.

-No, no me sorprende, está a tu altura – dijo Draco con voz ronca superando los miedos que creaban el respeto hacia su padre. Ridiculizarle delante de sus compañeros… acababa de perder todo el derecho al respeto.

Lucius se rió. Pero rápidamente se puso serio.

-Me has decepcionado, Draco. Has preferido ayudar a una mocosa antes que a tu padre – Draco levantó aún más la vista, lo suficiente para que la antorcha no le cegase y vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta a Zabinni, que le saludó con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Sin embargo Zabinni… ha sido muy leal.

- Sí, tanto como un estúpido perro faldero – escupió Draco.

- Exacto, pero él tendrá su galletita de recompensa. En cambio tú… eres un estúpido perro miserable que no sirve ni para obedecer.

-Obedezco a mis deseos, no a los tuyos – contestó Draco

-¡Oh, qué bonito! – comentó Lucius. Pero de repente le cogió del pelo y le levantó la cara, cegándole con la antorcha – Pero en la vida no sólo vale con hacer lo que se nos de la gana, hay que respetar y obedecer a los superiores.- le susurró al oído. Draco no respondió, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados

Pensaba que serías más listo al ser hijo mío. Te advertí que te tenía bajo mi punto de mira, y tú ni siquiera guardaste un tiempo para que se calmasen las cosas. Hice bien en quedarme esta noche en Hosmeade, me he ahorrado el viaje de ida y vuelta. – le soltó la cabeza y Draco la dejó caer, mientras que recuperaba la vista. Sudaba. La antorcha daba mucho calor y no podía secarse porque estaba atado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó. Sabía que el castigo que le impondría no sería lo único.

-Bueno, empecemos por partes. Sé que me conoces, pero no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. No pienso aplicarte ningún hechizo _vinculador _- Draco cerró los ojos. Recordaba los duros castigos que su padre le imponía cuando era pequeño. Uno de ellos era el hechizo _vinculador_, que consistía en atar una acción al hechizo y aplicárselo al que recibiría el castigo. En su caso esa acción era un maltrato recibido con anterioridad. Así cada vez que pensase en la falta que hubiese cometido, el maltrato se reviviría como si lo estuviese sufriendo en ese momento. Esperó a que Draco contestase, pero no dijo nada.- Ésta vez no quiero que hagas nada por mí – Draco levantó una ceja pero siguió callado – Podría pedirte que convencieses a la hija de Lovegood para que no llevase a cabo ese magnífico plan del que te crees artífice. Créeme si te digo que disfrutaría mucho viendo como la creas sufrimiento sólo para complacerme, pero eso supondría volver a estar a su lado y no me apetece darte ese placer. Además, esa fabrica es insignificante para mí, si pudiese se la quitaría de todas formas, pero tengo que reconocer que enamorar a mi hijo ha tenido mucho mérito y se merece ese premio.- Draco cerró los ojos ignorando a su padre. Sólo había algo en su cabeza que merecía sus plegarias. El peor castigo que imaginaba era no volver a verla. Rezó para que su padre eligiese otro castigo. Si fuese otro lo soportaría. Lo haría si tenía la recompensa de volver a verla. - Bien, en principio te voy a comentar en que consiste tu primer castigo. Mediante un hechizo que voy a hacerte, te voy a encadenar a tus queridos amigos Crabe y Goyle y no podrás separarte de ellos a más de cinco metros.- Draco miró a su padre largamente, pero terminó por apartar la mirada.

-No puedes hacerme eso… - susurró, aunque sabía perfectamente que sí podía.

-¡Oh, si puedo! Mira – sacó la varita de su túnica - ¡Crabe, Goyle! – ambos aparecieron en un instante por la puerta – _¡Abudblhesca!_ – exclamó haciendo una pequeña floritura con la varita. Un hilo dorado surgió de la punta de ésta y fue directo hacia Draco. Se ató alrededor de su cuello, oprimiéndole al principio hasta casi ahogarle – Oh, lo siento, a veces dejo que mi furia domine mi capacidad como mago – con una nueva floritura el hilo se aflojó y Draco respiró profundamente. El otro extremo se dividió en dos y cada punta se ató con firmeza a las muñecas de Crabe y Goyle desapareciendo a la vista, pero no al tacto. Draco aún notaba como oprimía ligeramente su cuello. – Gracias chicos, recompensaré a vuestros padres por esto.

Draco volvió a agachar la cabeza, mirando el suelo, y se acordó de Luna.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó con fuerza levantando la cabeza de nuevo

-¿Ella?, no sé, supongo que durmiendo en su habitación tranquilamente pensando en lo fácil que le ha resultado engañar a mi hijo – agarró la muñeca de Goyle y tiró de ella, ahogando a Draco. Éste mantuvo la tranquilidad y la respiración y su padre dejó de tirar.- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido?

-Me quiere, y yo la quiero a ella

-¡CÁLLATE! No sabes lo que estás diciendo – gritó – Tu estúpida madre tenía razón... Parece ser que eso no ha sido suficiente. Está bien. Zabinni – Zabinni dio un paso y entró en la sala – Tú te vas a encargar de ella.

-¡NO! – gritó Draco intentando soltarse de las ataduras mágicas que le mantenían inmóvil en la silla.

-Averigua a quién puedes pasar información sobre este mal chico que se ha aprovechado de la joven Lovegood¡oh pobre! – exclamó dramatizando.

-Ella confía en mí – murmuró Draco.

-Y asegúrate de que llega con claridad, y si puede ser, un poco más exagerado a oídos de ella por boca de una persona de su confianza.- continuó sin hacer caso al comentario de Draco.

-Sí, señor – dijo Zabinni

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía estar pasándole eso.

-Bueno y ya lo último que me queda por decirte: Te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca, Draco. Te prohíbo acercarte a esa chica para nada. Te prohíbo que hables con alguien que no sea de Slytherin, y te prohíbo, terminantemente, que hagas nada que implique desobedecer las órdenes anteriores. ¿Entendido?

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

-¿Cómo que no sabes, Luna? Tú estabas con él, yo te dejé con él ¿no? – Preguntó Hermione, pero Luna no respondió- ¿¡TE HA HECHO ALGO!?

-Nada malo – respondió Luna con una sonrisa a la vez que daba vueltas a la cadena.

Hermione abrió los ojos de forma increíble.

-¡No habréis…!- Gritó, y se interrumpió ella sola. Luna la miraba con una sonrisa pero parecía no haberla escuchado.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó- ¡Ah! No, no hemos hecho el amor – contestó con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse ante la palabra. Hermione tiñó sus mejillas con rubor mientras la seguía mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos – Tranquila Hermione, aún es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. ¡PERO TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! – la sobresaltó levantándose.

-Espera, no me has contado que es lo que ha pasado…

-¿Dónde? – Ron y Harry aparecieron por la escalera de las habitaciones. Ron estaba rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y Harry andaba con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto para evitar la molesta luz a la vez que se desperezaba.

Luna miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione varias veces y volvió a gritar que no tenían tiempo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa? Es muy tarde, debe de estar muy oscuro todavía y gritáis muy alto… - dijo Ron a la vez que bostezaba.

-No puedo explicártelo porque a mí tampoco me lo ha explicado – dijo Hermione señalando a Luna.

-¿Qué hace aquí Luna? – preguntó Harry a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Luna no es de Ravenclaw? – preguntó Ron.

-¡Sí! Soy de Ravenclaw pero tenéis que ayudarme. Draco ha desaparecido de repente y no sé donde ha ido.- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Em… ¿Has dicho Draco? – preguntó incrédulo Ron.

-Oh…- Hermione se dio con la mano en la frente

-¿El mismo Draco que nos insulta, se mete con nosotros desde toda la vida y al que queremos matar?- siguió preguntando Ron elevando la voz.

Harry miraba a unos y otros sin entender qué pasaba realmente.

-Bueno, tú querrás matarle porque eres un troglodita, pero yo no… - contestó Luna.

Hermione los calmó a todos y procedió a explicar todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. A Harry y a Ron les costó un poco entender que Draco se había enamorado y era agradable con alguien, y que ese alguien fuese Luna era todavía más inexplicable. Cuando, después de muchos _cómos, cuándos y por qués_ ambos comprendieron mejor todo, Luna, después de que hubiese tenido tres ataques de nervios, aceptó contarles lo que había pasado. Les explicó el plan que había pensado Draco, el cual Hermione se vio obligada a acertar que era muy bueno, les dijo que él le había regalado la cadena y lo que habían hecho, con un lujo de detalles tan extenso que más de cinco veces Harry y Ron habían arrugado la nariz, y entonces les contó lo que había pasado: el espía y el fogonazo rojo. Luego ya no sabía nada más.

-Luna, no quiero ser repelente, pero te dije que esa hora no era…

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a los deseos de Hermione, no sé como lo hace pero siempre termina haciendo lo que no quiere… - dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-¡Eh! Ya vale…- dijo Harry mirando a Luna. Se había sentado y ya no se movía nerviosa, si no que miraba al suelo, alicaída. – Luna… aunque me cueste mucho decirlo… yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar a Malf…Draco si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor – Hermione y Ron asistieron también.

-Pero ahora es muy tarde, y lo único que vamos a conseguir es un castigo. Sé que no vas a poder dormir mucho, pero si crees que te va a aliviar, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo. – dijo Hermione

-Mañana te prometo que iremos a por Malfoy a las cloacas si hace falta – aseguró Ron, y Luna se echó a llorar en silencio, entre los tres.

Hermione la ayudó a subir a su habitación, y para su sorpresa, cuando se tumbó en la cama cayó rendida de cansancio. Volvió a bajar con Harry y Ron.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que actuar – les dijo. La miraron muy serios. - Harry¿puedes mirar el mapa del merodeador?

- Sí - el moreno subió corriendo las escaleras. Hermione habría jurado a que pasó tan sólo un segundo desde que Harry desapareció por la puerta de la habitación hasta que volvió a aparecer. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - murmuró dando un golpecito al viejo pergamino. Tras unos minutos en los que los tres buscaron minuciosamente por el mapa algún indicio del rubio, Harry levantó la cabeza y afirmó - No está en el castillo.

-Nada que tenga que ver con Malfoy puede traer buenas consecuencias – murmuró Ron con los brazos cruzados mirando a Harry seriamente.

- Bien, entonces esperarmos hasta mañana. Si sigue sin aparecer, se lo diremos al profesor Dumbledore - dijo Hermione. - Ahora tenemos que encargarnos del asunto de la revista. Harry – continuó - ¿Puedes ir mañana temprano a la lechucería y enviar una lechuza al señor Lovegood explicándole el plan de Draco?

-Sí, y ya de paso pregunto por ahí a ver si han visto a Malfoy. – respondió Harry arrascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Vale, yo puedo buscar a Malfoy por el colegio. A lo mejor hay alguna sala que no aparece en el mapa – dijo Ron.

-No, mejor tú encárgate de Luna y yo busco a Draco.- Ron se enfurruñó.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú con Luna¡Es que siempre me tengo yo que encargar de lo peor! – exclamó.

-¿Es peor quedarse con Luna o ir a buscar a Draco Malfoy para pedirle que por favor me acompañe a verla? Puedes pedir ayuda a tu hermana. Además, quién sabe si no ha sido todo un juego…- dejó caer, pero Harry se dio cuenta al instante.

-¿Piensas que todo esto es plan de Malfoy¿Por qué entonces iba a dar a Luna un plan para pagar la deuda?

-No lo sé, pero mañana lo averiguaremos.

Y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, al día siguiente ahí estaba Draco, puntual junto a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Si es cierto que parecía cansado y algo triste, también era verdad que Pansy iba a su lado presumiendo de manitas.

Cuando Luna le vio no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al instante se dejó caer, y si no llega a ser porque Ron la sujetó, el suelo la habría recibido con gusto. Draco lo vio, y apartó la mirada bruscamente.

-Será cerdo… - dijo Ron apretando los dientes.

Cuando Hermione volvió casi a la hora de la primera clase se encontró el Gran Comedor vacío exceptuando a algunos rezagados y a Ron, Ginny y Luna, que seguían en la mesa de Griffindor, donde Luna había desayunado para evitar acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hola, he venido en cuanto me he dado cuenta. En el mapa de merodeador salía que...- se calló de pronto al ver la mirada de Ron y Ginny - ¿Qué… ha… pasado?

-El buenito de Malfoy ha aparecido¿sabes cómo? – dijo Ron apretando los dientes y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a atravesar él mismo.

-Ron… - le interrumpió Ginny mirando con preocupación a Luna.

-No Ginny, las cosas son como son¡Ha aparecido tan pancho agarrado del brazo de la guarra de Pansy! – dijo con indignación. Luna miraba al frente, con la mirada perdida pero agarrando con fuerza la cadena de Draco.

-¿Luna…? Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… - intentó consolarla Hermione, haciendo caso omiso al enfado de Ron.

Tenía que admitir que ella también estaba bastante asqueada por el comportamiento de Draco, pero para sentirlo ya estaba Luna, y en esos momentos necesitaba de su apoyo.

-¡Chicos! – Gritó Harry desde la puerta – Ya he enviado la carta y he visto a Draco, aunque parecía bastante normal con sus gorilas… - dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero al ver las caras pensó que quizás eso ya lo sabían. Ginny le miró apenada y asintió, dando la razón a sus conjeturas. - ¿Os ha dicho algo¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO?!

-Nada y mucho.- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro

-Sigue siendo igual de cerdo, así que podemos volver a acaparar la fantasía de romperle la boca sin remordimientos. – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No – dijo Luna saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Hay que ayudarle.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Pero Luna, no ves que todo ha sido… -intentó convencerla Ginny

-No, él ha apartado la mirada. No hace todo esto porque quiera: le están obligando.- de repente se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo. Ginny fue tras ella y Hermione se quedó dudando de qué hacer.

-No la sigas Hermione, una mujer enloquecida puede ser muy peligrosa.- dijo Ron

Se levantaron para ir a clase mientras hablaban de lo que había pasado y buscaban una solución o una teoría lógica. En ese momento les tocaba pociones, con Slytherin. Tenían que ver el comportamiento de Draco, y después decidirían qué hacer.

Y al llegar a la mazmorra ahí estaba Draco, sentado al lado de Crabe y detrás de Goyle, apoyado sobre una mano en señal de aburrimiento.

-Como se descuide le tiro el caldero a la cabeza – dijo Ron a Harry.

La clase empezó sin mayores inconvenientes, como solía ser. Unas cuantas frases dedicadas hacia Harry sin el menor respeto, un dictado con ingredientes prácticamente inexistentes sobre la faz de la tierra, una enumeración de pasos tan liosos que en el número tres Harry y Ron ya no sabían cuantos llevaban, y después la práctica, lo mejor de la clase.

Harry y Ron se pusieron manos a la obra mientras que Hermione les repetía por lo bajo los pasos a seguir. Una de las veces que Harry fue a por polvos de mariposa, se chocó con Draco. Harry ni le miró, y para su sorpresa, Draco tampoco. Lo comentó con Ron y Hermione, pero no llegaron a entenderle porque a mitad del relato Snape se colocó entre Ron y Harry y tuvieron que interrumpir la charla.

Pero después fue Ron quien se cruzó con Draco, y aprovechó para darle un empujón que le movió unos cuantos pasos, Draco le miró, desafiante, pero no le dijo nada. Y eso empezó a ser preocupante para ellos.

Al final de la clase se sorprendieron al ver como Draco había sido uno de los más patosos del día, por lo que tenía que quedarse a limpiar los calderos, algo nunca visto ya que Draco era el alumno predilecto de Snape y por lo general pociones se le daba bastante bien.

Luna no dio clases ese día, se escondía en lo sitios en lo que se había visto con Draco alguna vez y esperaba, en vano, creándose ilusiones que se desvanecían al instante. No podía pensar que Draco había jugado con ella, estaba segura de que la quería, se lo había dicho, lo había leído en sus ojos… No estaba dispuesta a desistir. El comportamiento de Draco en el Gran Comedor había sido muy extraño, Draco nunca apartaría la vista de una de sus víctimas con tristeza, al revés, la miraría con malicia para apuntar todas sus reacciones y burlarse de ellas. Le esperaría, pasase lo que pasase sabía que volvería a por ella.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente igual, con la diferencia de que Ginny consiguió convencer a Luna para que fuese a clase y aprovechase la tarde para hacer los deberes en esos lugares tan importantes para ella mientras esperaba a Draco. Ese cambio fue sólo gracias a que el asunto de la revista mejoró y ayudó a que el ánimo de Luna mejorase también.

El señor Lovegood había aceptado la propuesta de Harry y había ido a varios periódicos a presentar su oferta. Todos le habían ofrecido una cuantiosa cantidad, pero fue "_El Profeta"_ el más generoso, y la venta se había llevado acabo en una semana y sin inconvenientes. Para sorpresa de todos Lucius Malfoy había aceptado la cantidad sin trabas, y aún había quedado algo de dinero para ir de vacaciones y recuperar las que se habían perdido en navidad.

Todo estaba mucho mejor, pero Luna seguía perdida.

* * *

_Biennnnnnnnnn hasta aquí este cap. Siento no haberlo subido ayer, pero no tuve tiempo y sólo pud actualizar mi otro fic. ¿Qué os parece el castigo de Lucius¿Cómo se arreglará esto? Espero vuestra opinión!! y os ruego pacienciaaaa aunque se que este cap es aburridillo, pero luego ya vendrá lo bueno._

_Reviews!:_

**MoonyMarauderGirl**: Bueeeeno, si, ya quedá muy poquito. Otro más y el epílogo. Ya ves... que cerdo el padre de raco no es verdad? Luna no ha hecho nada tremendamente increíble, pero yo pienso que ella tmpoko se quiso arriesgar a meter a Draco en un lio si sabe que le obligan. Ya sabemos que esta chica tiene un sentido muy extraño, y suele saber cosas que los demás no saben. Será la siguiente Trelawney? xD Ojalá te guste este cap también. El siguiente será más movidito!!! bsks!!

**anette: **Hola!! gracias por tu review!! sí, es cierto que las historias D/L son más intensas, no sólo por como es Luna, sino tambiñen por lo duro que aparenta ser Draco. Cada cual interpreta a Draco enamorado d una forma distinta y debe ser interesante leer fics sobre Draco y Luna, aunque yo nunca he leído ninguno xD De Draco y Hermione si, pero weno... jeje, ojalá te siga gustando el ic. Bsks!!

**WenLoony: **Hola!!!! lo siento si te lias!! prometo hacerlo menos enredoso para la proxima. Y sí, yo pienso que en realidad Draco no tiene amigos, unicamente personas que le acompañan por interés. Espero que te siga gustando!! bsks!

**Lia Du Black**: Hola wapa!! gracias por tu review!! Sí, ya ves, pobre Luna, se quedó...chof. Y con respecto a Hermione... ya ves!!! si no llega a ser por tu review, no me doy cuenta del mapa del mrodeador, así que me dio tiempo a modificar eso! jeje. Espero que te guste el cap. Muchos bsks!! adew!!

_Bueno, ya hasta la esemaniya que viene!!! _

_Bsks, Ilisia Brongar_


	8. Adiós

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**7. Adiós…**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

Zabinni había hecho bien su trabajo durante ese tiempo. Había encargado a Pansy que difundiese la noticia de que Luna estaba enamorada de Draco, y que se encargase de publicar que Draco sólo era suyo y él la correspondería. Esto llegó a oídos de Luna, pero no hizo caso a las habladurías: nunca lo había hecho y ahora no iba a cambiarlo. Si embargo Hermione, Harry y Ron se las habían tomado muy enserio, demasiado. Ahora deseaban vengarse de Draco con más fuerza. Sus miradas hacia él lo dejaban muy claro, y aunque seguían pensando que el comportamiento de sumisión del rubio era muy extraño, eso no calmaba su ansiedad.

Y ese comportamiento era a causa de que Draco había aceptado los castigos de su padre porque sabía que de esa forma Luna no saldría perjudicada. Se mantuvo al margen de ella y de sus amigos soportando sus duras miradas y sus comentarios durante tres semanas, las más largas de su vida. Pero ya no podía esperar más, había aguantado las humillaciones de sus propios compañeros y ahora había llegado el momento de reaccionar, de demostrar que él no era tan fácil de someter.

Uno de los días se había permitido mirar a Luna fijamente, y al ver que ella agarraba con fuerza su cadena, recuperó la esperanza que casi había perdido. No sabía si Luna seguía esperándole después de todo, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. Le dolía el alma de sólo pensar lo que debía hacer para estar a su lado, el significado que tenía lo que tendría que hacer para verla, porque, por mucho que le doliese, sabía que si la veía tendría que despedirse de ella.

Después de todo, quizás nada volviese a ser como antes, pero debía saber si podía perdonarle.

Todo ese tiempo había esperado a que la confianza en él se solidificase un poco y había pensado minuciosamente un plan para despistar a Crabe y Goyle. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que el hechizo de su padre era muy complicado de desactivar, tomó la decisión de usar la fuerza bruta.

El lunes que daba comienzo a la cuarta semana de sumisión, Draco volvía a bromear con Crabe y a meterse con Goyle, (como siempre) aunque sin olvidar sus verdaderas intenciones. Estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes, o haciéndolos él, ya que Crabe y Goyle estaban comiendo unos pastelitos de melocotón, cuando se quedaron solos. Al principio no le dejaban con ellos dos nunca, siempre estaban Zabinni o Pansy vigilando, aunque si hubiese decidido atacar no habrían podido hacer nada contra él. Esa era la ocasión perfecta y puso en marcha su plan.

El hechizo que iba a realizar era muy esencial, un simple hechizo de ataque, pero la técnica era más complicada y nunca le había salido realmente bien. Tenía que vaciar su mente y repetir las palabras hasta conseguir visualizar sus efectos. De esa forma no hacía falta pronunciar el hechizo en voz alta y podría atacar a uno de ellos sin dar tiempo al otro para preparar un contraataque. Sacó la varita por debajo de la mesa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. En su mente se repetían continuamente las palabras "_petríficus totalus". _Y cuando sintió que el hechizo corría por sus venas como un veneno mortal, abrió los ojos y apuntó con la varita a Crabe, que cayó como una piedra al suelo con la boca aún llena y a medio masticar. Goyle le miró aterrado, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a sacar la varita Draco ya le apuntaba repitiendo el hechizo en voz alta. Goyle cayó al suelo al lado de Crabe.

Draco Suspiró. No pensaba que fuese tan fácil vencerlos, la próxima vez que se rodease de gente para intimidar, se aseguraría de que tuviesen un nivel de ataque más alto.

Volvió a concentrarse para realizar un nuevo hechizo. Si quería salir de allí el único modo que había era llevárselos consigo. Pronunció el hechizo "_Wingardium Leviosa"_, y aunque no sabía si funcionaría después de tanto tiempo, pudo observar cómo ambos cuerpos se elevaban al principio lentamente, pero después con más rapidez, siguiendo los movimientos de su varita. Su poder era mayor que en primero, cuando sólo podía elevar una roca durante unos segundos. Se volvió hacia la salida del cuadro lentamente, dirigiendo a sus compañeros con cuidado. Cuando se halló frente al viejo retrato dejó a ambos en el suelo y repitió el hechizo con uno sólo, para facilitar su salida por el estrecho hueco. Se puso nervioso al intentar darse prisa, no sabía cuándo podía volver alguien.

Su camino por el pasillo fue largo. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que descansar y repetir el hechizo de petrificación. Cuando llegó al viejo aula y vio que no había nadie una pequeña parte de su corazón se derrumbó, pero decidió seguir adelante, cargando con Crabe y Goyle. No sabía con exactitud dónde dirigirse, pero tenía que hacer algo, después de que se despertasen su castigo sería mayor y no podría intentar hablar con ella.

Mientras iba por el pasillo que se dirigía al segundo piso, oyó un sonido de lentos pasos y un tarareo melódico, dulce, que provenía de una voz femenina. Su corazón dejó de latir un segundo y el hechizo de levitación perdió su efecto, produciendo la inmediata y estruendosa caída al suelo de los dos cuerpos. El tarareo y los pasos cesaron, como advertidos por la presencia de Draco y tras unos segundos de silencio en los que sólo oía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, el rubio escuchó a alguien correr.

Casi al instante Luna apareció torciendo la esquina. Al verle se paró y aguantó la respiración un segundo para después ceder a las suplicas de sus pulmones que necesitaban oxígeno. Le miró manteniendo la distancia. Sus ojos le escrutaban en busca de una señal que la demostrase que aún la quería. Él no esperó más tiempo y decidió dársela sin miramientos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza a la vez que por la cintura la arrimaba hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo para sentirla a su lado. Necesitaba de ella más que de nada en el mundo.

Luna no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había estado muchos días en ese pasillo alrededor del viejo aula esperando a que apareciese y en ese momento no sabía realmente lo que quería. Sentir sus labios era un antídoto para el veneno que había estado incubando con ayuda de los de su alrededor durante ese tiempo, pero no estaba segura de querer curarse, no estaba segura de querer volver a sentirle suyo. En realidad casi se había hecho a la idea de que la había abandonado, y si volvía a separarse de él no sabría sobrevivir.

Se dejó besar, abrazar y acariciar, pero no puso de su parte en esos mimos, únicamente le agarraba los brazos para evitar que se marchara. Aun así Draco la miraba, la tocaba con cariño y saciaba su necesidad de ella poco a poco, sin importarle su alrededor. El tiempo había parado para ambos, dándoles una nueva oportunidad, o despertando en ellos el deseo para después ver como todo se desvanecía de nuevo.

Luna se separó de él lentamente, sin dejar de agarrarle los brazos, y le miró a los ojos, donde un mar de lágrimas luchaba por desasirse de su amarga cárcel de orgullo. Debía saber qué había pasado.

-Draco, necesito que me expliques todo.

-Espera Luna, no hables, primero déjame quererte. – la rogó cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

La chica le imitó y cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cara con los labios y bajaba por el cuello casi con impercepción, besándola cada rincón de su piel, como intentando evitar que sus labios no conociesen su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro. Luna intentó escapar de sus caricias, y aunque le costó mucho trabajo no dejarse llevar por él, al final lo consiguió.

-No, Draco. Necesito respuestas ya- le dijo con dureza separándose de él.

Draco la miró apenado.

-No creerás en lo que te dijeron ¿verdad? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No, pero quiero que me expliques qué ocurre – dijo Luna agachando la suya. Draco sonrió con tristeza. Ella había sido muy fuerte resistiendo tanto tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si él mismo habría podido aguantar todo eso.

La hizo mirar hacia Crabe y Goyle y la pidió que se sentase a su lado, en el suelo. La explicó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado e intentó hacer más ahínco en las futuras consecuencias.

-Luna, no sé si sabes lo que significa que haya venido a verte hoy – la susurró a la vez que acariciaba la suave melena rubia que descansaba sobre su hombro.

-Creo que sí… - murmuró Luna.

-Significa que muy posiblemente no pueda volver a verte más a escondidas…- dijo con lentitud. Luna levantó su cabeza con brusquedad y le miró con reproche.

-¿Qué? No, no puede ser. Nosotros nos queremos. Tenemos que vernos, es así – dijo muy segura.

-No. No es así. Mi padre se va a enterar en cuanto despierten – dijo señalando a Crabe y Goyle – Y el castigo que me impondrá será mucho peor que este, no me dejará hacer nada, y no se conformará con atarme a dos estúpidos…

-¡Tú padre es…! – exclamó Luna intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas a la vez que se levantaba – Pero no va a poder seguir hechizándote, no sin el permiso de Dumbledore. Tenemos que pararle, si se lo digo a mi padre puede conseguir un artículo…

-No Luna, tu padre no acaba de salir de una para meterse en otra, y Dumbledore no hará nada por mí, me odia. Además yo no voy a pedir ayuda a ese viejo…

-¡No te odia! Es muy bueno y comprensivo, si hablases con él…

-No puedo Luna – dijo Draco levantándose con cansancio – estas son las consecuencias de lo que he hecho. Gracias a ti me he enfrentado a mi padre por primera vez y he sentido el amor- dijo Draco abrazándola – Pero ahora es necesario que seamos fuertes, ahora tenemos que resistir.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Luna mirándole por debajo de la barbilla.

Draco la levantó por la cintura y la besó como nunca antes, entregándola todo lo que tenía y vertiendo en ese beso todo su amor y cariño por ella. Los segundos parecieron eternos antes de dejarla en el suelo de nuevo y antes de que por sus mejillas empezasen a rodar lágrimas sin disimulo.

-Esto debe terminar aquí, Luna, por tu bien.

Luna abrió la boca sin miramientos.

-¿Qué¿Por mí¡NO! No me eches las culpas ahora. No es por mí, no me digas que es por mí porque yo soy fuerte y… te quiero. – fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurró casi imperceptible. De repente comenzó a llorar ruidosamente y sus pequeñas y frágiles manos comenzaron a golpearle en el pecho con rabia. Draco la intentó parar.

-¡Luna! Lo… siento, pero es lo mejor. Tienes que olvidarte de mí. Será lo mejor.- repitió intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver la cara de la chica pero su dolor traspasaba su cuerpo como cien agujas que se le clavaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

-¡No hables de lo mejor para mí! – gritó Luna separándose de él – llegaste insultándome, quitándome lo que más quería, y encima me enamoraste y me ataste a tu voluntad. ¿Y ahora me pides que te olvide? Este es el peor castigo y lo tenías reservado para el final, cuando ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar.

-¡No! Yo te quiero…

-Me quieres… - le interrumpió repitiéndose las palabras con rabia – Pero no parece resultar difícil para ti olvidarme.

-Si, es difícil, tanto que no podré olvidarte nunca. Aprenderé a vivir con el dolor de no tenerte y si tengo que hacerte daño para que te olvides de mí, lo haré, porque no pienso permitir que tu tristeza sea por mi culpa. – la dijo con seriedad. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Luna. No podía pensar en olvidarle, no podía pensar en no tenerle cerca.

-Entonces no me quites las esperanzas.-sollozó - Te he esperado durante tres semanas, y no me importa esperarte otras tres mil veces con tal de saber que alguna de ellas volveré a verte, a tenerte entre mis brazos. – le dijo acercándose a él - Puedo sobrevivir sin tenerte a mi lado continuamente, puedo mirar tus ojos y ver que no te tengo, pero no puedo soportar, no _podré_ vivir con la angustia de no sentirte mío. – cada trocito del corazón de Draco que había conseguido mantenerse en pie se derrumbó en ese instante.

Sus manos temblorosas sujetaron la cara de Luna.

-Siempre seré tuyo – susurró. Y la besó. La infinita dulzura que empleó para ese beso y la deliciosa sensación electrizante que recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, le acobardaron impidiéndole hacer lo que debía. Agarró a Luna y la tumbó en el suelo, sin separarse de sus labios un segundo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero por última vez se dejó llevar por la droga de su olor, por el tranquilizante de su presencia.

Luna sabía que no debía hacer nada que supusiese un mayor acercamiento hacia Draco porque la supondría más dolor en el futuro, pero sus suaves manos, sus labios y la fuerza de protección que ejercía sobre ella tuvo más poder que su sentido común y el deseo los hizo presa a ambos.

Las capas dejaron de cubrir sus cuerpos tras una maraña de caricias y susurros. Luna estaba nerviosa, triste, alegre y desesperadamente enamorada. La mezcla de sentimientos era compartida por Draco. Ambos se lo trasmitían el uno al otro con sus torpes besos, sus desesperadas caricias, su principiante y tímido atrevimiento y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos con cada paso que les unía en una nueva experiencia como pareja.

Nunca se habían deseado tanto el uno al otro y nunca habían querido separarse con tanta fuerza. Sabían que era una despedida, porque incluso Luna comprendía que el poder de Lucius era inmenso y no les dejaría vivir su amor jamás. Por eso, a la vez que deseaban compartir lo más especial que poseían, sentían la agonizante necesidad de separarse y despedirse de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo Draco se había dejado dominar por el deseo, y sus manos ascendían con lentitud sobre las piernas de Luna, produciendo sobre la chica un descenso del control que tenía sobre sus sentimientos. Luna gimió, y Draco apartó la mano de su pierna y la posó en su abdomen, continuando el ascenso.

Si no llega a ser porque el hechizo _petrificador_ que mantenía a Crabe y Goyle en forma de piedra estaba perdiendo su efecto, ambos se habrían olvidado a las locuras del amor, y se habrían fundido en uno sólo con el mayor dolor de sus corazones, sabiendo que sería la última vez que volverían a tenerse.

Justo en el momento que Draco había olvidado todo, Crabe gimió por el dolor que las caídas le habían producido, y Goyle comenzó a mover las manos para desentumecerlas.

Luna abrió los ojos y se separó con rapidez de Draco. Él fue detrás de ella desesperado por su cuerpo, pero Luna le pegó un empujón.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Draco enfadado. Luna le señaló a Goyle con la cabeza gacha y Draco maldijo por lo bajo. La miró de nuevo.

-No… no quiero dejarte. – dijo con angustia a la vez que sacaba la varita con intención de repetir el hechizo.

-Draco, no podemos seguir con esto, es demasiado, nos va a hacer más daño – le susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No pienso dejarte Luna, lucharé contra ellos y me quedaré contigo, nos iremos lejos de aquí y…

-Para – le rogó – no podemos enfrentarnos a tu padre¡ni siquiera sabemos deshacer el hechizo que te mantiene atado a ellos! – exclamó Luna señalándolos.

-Pero hace un momento…

-Sí, y mantengo lo que he dicho hace un momento. Pero me he dado cuenta de que realmente nos queremos y podemos esperarnos. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa… - dijo Luna acariciándole la cara.

Goyle intentó levantarse.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – preguntó Draco mirándola en el éxtasis de la tristeza.

-No lo sé – susurró ella porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba hablar. Se levantó poco a poco sin soltar una de las manos de Draco. Debía irse, Crabe y Goyle estaban recuperando la consciencia. -Tengo que irme ya… - dijo tragando saliva para intentar suavizar ese nudo, pero al contrario de lo que deseaba el nudo se agudizó.

Draco se levantó tras ella. Miró con desprecio a Crabe y Goyle y deseó que desapareciesen y se perdiesen por cualquier selva tropical de África. Luna seguía mirándole, intentado dibujar el rostro de Draco en su memoria para poder visualizarlo todos los días, a cualquier hora.

-Pase lo que pase te seguiré queriendo – dijo Draco cogiéndola de la mano.

-Yo también, y te esperaré siempre. – Draco sonrió. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. – ¡Oh! Me gustaría darte algo mío que te recuerde a mí, pero no tengo nada aquí. – añadió Luna mirándose a sí misma de arriba abajo, en busca de algo especial que pudiese darle.

-No hace falta que me des nada, aunque…- se quedó pensando. Había algo que solía traerle muy malos recuerdos por culpa de su padre, y no sabía si funcionaria para lo que ellos necesitaban- no sé si funcionará, pero si quieres algo que nos una podemos hacer un hechizo _vinculador_.- dijo sonriendo a la vez que esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Ah, si¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó Luna interesada. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. El beso que les unió en ese instante no tiene descripción. No vale de nada intentar explicar lo que sintieron en ese momento porque el amor, la pasión y la tristeza absolutas son inexplicables. Ambos se abandonaron a esa caricia besándose hasta el alma y parecía increíble que Draco fuese capaz de concentrar una parte de él mismo en levantar la varita y tras una floritura apuntar a sus labios. De la línea que marcaba la unión de ese beso surgieron unas finas chispas fucsias que les envolvieron con furia. Luna se separó de golpe, asombrada por la lluvia de magia que les rodeaba. - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Es un hechizo mediante el que siempre estaremos unidos de alguna forma. Cuando pensemos el uno en el otro ambos sentiremos un leve cosquilleo que se convertirá en algo tan sólido que parecerá este último beso, así siempre podremos besarnos a distancia – Luna abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon del pozo azul que aparentaban sus ojos. Siempre podría volver a besarle… - Y si alguna vez me olvidas y amas a otro – dijo Draco seriamente – sólo tienes que besarle con verdadero amor para que el hechizo se rompa.

-Moriré sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios… - dijo Luna sonriéndole con deliciosa amargura.

Crabe se puso de pie dándoles la espalda. Parecía desorientado pero tanto Luna como Draco sabían lo que eso significaba, tenían que despedirse.

-Me voy- dijo Luna separándose de él – Ten mucho cuidado Draco… ya sabes a quien puedes acudir si las cosas van realmente mal – Luna se iba separando poco a poco de él, pero sus manos seguían fuertemente unidas. Draco no quiso llevarla la contraria. Seguía siendo un orgulloso y pedir ayuda a Dumbledore era demasiado. Luna se dio cuenta, pero también optó por no llevarle la contraria.- Adiós…

Draco la miró profundamente a la vez que las puntas de sus dedos se separaron del todo.

-Adiós…

Luna echó a correr a lo largo del pasillo, con una lluvia de lágrimas tapándole la vista.

Draco observó con pena como se alejaba a la carrera.

No sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volverse a ver, no sabían qué sentiría cada uno cuando eso sucediese, pero aún así no se les ocurrió pensar ni un solo instante en renunciar al amor que les unía. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, por muchas personas que conociesen y llevase cada uno la vida que llevase, una parte de ellos siempre estaría entregada al otro. Incluso si se enamoraban de otra persona, su corazón estaría dividido en dos. Y en el extremo caso de que no volviesen a hablar o a verse a solas, no serían fieles, pero siempre se guardarían lealtad.

Y justo en el momento en el que cada uno se daba la espalda para enfrentarse de nuevo a su vida, ambos sonrieron de golpe, al sentir un profundo cosquilleo recorriendo sus labios.

* * *

_U.U jooo!!! hemos llegado al final. Aún falta un epílogo, pero tengo que informaros de que es posible que no siga la linea de la historia, porque en un principio este era el final. El epílogo lo escribí mucho después, y si os ha gustado este tristísimo final, os recomiendo que no leais el resto. _

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este cap tanto como a mi, porque realmente me gusta mcho por lo que significa en mi vida personal. Es el primer fic que escribí y el primer final que hice, cosa que siempre me sale fatal, y estoy realmente orgullosa de como lo moldeé._

_Bueno, tengo que informar de que es posible que haya secuela de la historia. pero... no está escrita y ni siquiera pensada, asíq... no os hagais ilusiones! xD_

_Voy a contestar vuestros maravillosos reviews, y os pido perdón por no subirlo ayer!! pero esq no me dejaba la pagina._

**Lia Du Black** Hola wapisima!! gracias por seguirme leyendo porque mucha gente que empezó no ha siguido y eso me apena... bueno, como ves, el trío no hizo magia, nuestro qerido rubio se ha encargado él solito de hacer algo y... que quieres que te diga, a mi me ha gustado eso mucho más!! Ojala te guste este cap. Espero tu review!!! bsks!

** WenLoony**: Hola wapa!!! efectivamente, Lucius es un mal parido xD y nuestro pobre Draquito... jus. En fin, me alegro de que este fic te haga pensar en la pareja!! Yo siempre he sido tradicional : harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron, pero cuando me io por escribir este fic, me enamoré de DRaco, al cual odiaba, y me encantó Luna, que nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Ojala consiga hacerte amar a la parejita!!! bsks!! espero tu review!!

_Bueno, sólo digo que espero que todos los que leais me dejeis un reviewcillo, xq es lo que me anima a seguir!!_

_Muchos bsks:_

_Ilisia Brongar_


	9. Epilogo

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**Epílogo**

**¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨**

No tenía mucho tiempo. A penas unos cuantos minutos y todo el mundo mágico sufriría un gran cambio. Él lo sabía, por eso debía darse prisa.

Sacó un manojo de llaves oxidadas de su bolsillo y muy torpemente a causa de los nervios y el frío, cogió la más larga y la introdujo en la cerradura. Un leve cosquilleo muy conocido por él le recorrió los labios, pero a pesar de que no pasaba un día en el cual no lo sintiese, ese fue tremendamente fuerte y le erizó la piel. Su nerviosismo aumentó y por fin pudo abrir la pesada puerta.

El interior del local olía a húmedo y cerrado. Todo estaría terriblemente oscuro salvo por una leve luz que provenía de un rincón, donde una varita era torpemente sujeta por una mujer sentada en el suelo.

Ella era rubia y en ese momento estaba más despeinada que de costumbre. La varita temblaba violentamente en su mano y a causa de la oscuridad, las sombras que marcaban sus facciones se movían con la misma violencia. Su cara estaba más marcada por el tiempo. Ya no era dulce y despreocupada, sino que se encontraba seria y levemente asustada. Unas ojeras se dibujaban imperceptiblemente alrededor de sus ojos azules. Esos ojos, con los que tantas otras veces se había cruzado en sueños tras la última vez que la vio le miraron asustados. Pero sólo fue por un instante, hasta que logró reconocerle, porque luego se cerraron y dejaron rodar una lágrima por las claras mejillas.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con volver a estar con ella? Todas desde hacía cinco años. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia después de salir de Hogwarts, habían conseguido arrancarla de su mente.

No pudo ni quiso esperar más y se lanzó hacia ella, que aún seguía sentada. Se inclinó y la abrazó, y ella no tardó en devolvérselo. Se habían necesitado demasiado tiempo y ni estando ahora juntos podían saciar todo lo que se habían necesitado.

La varita calló al suelo, y la oscuridad venció de nuevo a la luz, pero esto no fue ningún impedimento ya que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se fundían en ese abrazo. Ella se apartó con sumo cuidado y se quedó cerca de él, disfrutando de su presencia y su aliento sobre los labios. Era demasiado el anhelo que él producía en ella, y después de esa espera sólo podía existir la vida en su compañía. Rompió ese delicioso momento y le besó con la necesidad de sus labios.

Habían pasado cinco años. Él ya había cumplido los veinte y fue con quince cuando la besó por primera vez. Desde ese momento había estado con otras muchas mujeres, pero ninguna había podido reemplazarla. Cada beso o caricia producida por otra mujer había sido para él como un martirio que le recordaba que ella no estaba a su lado. Había ganado experiencia con cada relación, y ella lo notó en ese beso. Sin embargo eso no le produjo dolor por la infidelidad, porque ya una vez le dijo que sólo quería que le fuese leal, y esa era la prueba irrefutable de que aún se lo era: después de haber besado a muchas mujeres, no había habido ningún beso de amor que superase el que ellos sentían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él aceptó su beso como un antídoto que fue curando poco a poco cada herida producida por las anteriores relaciones y el tiempo lejos de ella. Y para su sorpresa, notó que ella besaba de la misma forma inexperta del pasado, como si hubiesen vuelto cuatro años atrás al último beso que se dieron y que se repetía en sus sentidos cada día, sellándoles y recordándoles lo que es estar uno cerca del otro.

Entonces recordó el tiempo, algo que en ese momento no les sobraba. La separó dulcemente de él y olió su pelo. Deseaba que todo saliese como lo había planeado. Que pudiesen alejarse de allí y estar juntos por fin como le había dicho en cartas secretas desde hacía dos meses. Los dos meses más largos de la tremenda espera de cinco años. Cinco años llenos de cobardía por la terrible decisión que tomó cuando pensaba que no la recuperaría.

Quizá fue el anhelo de lo imposible o el simple hecho de sentirse vacío lo que le llevó a entregar su vida al salir de Hogwarts para no contar su con poder de decisión y tener la excusa perfecta que le impedía enfrentarse a su destino. Y era ahora, después de haber sufrido lo insufrible, cuando se decidía a actuar. Supo que muy posiblemente las cosas no saliesen como él quería, estaba hecho a la idea de que quizás ella podría haber rehusado a irse con él, pero tenía el deber consigo mismo de hacer de una vez por todas lo que tenía que haber hecho nada más adquirir la mayoría de edad. Había pasado mucho tiempo observándola. Sabía que trabajaba como auror junto a Potter y el resto de la cuadrilla. Pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos, y los dos tenían las mismas posibilidades de perder, de morir. Era uno u otro, pero permaneciendo en su antiguo puesto jamás podrían volver a estar juntos.

Por eso cuando aquella noche le llegó una carta en clave que le decía que estaría allí para irse con él, su felicidad llegó a tal nivel que estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo de forma imprudente para estar con ella lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo fue cuando la vio en ese sala, sentada y mirándole con sus tremendos ojos cuando entendió y dio alcance al peligro que les envolvía por hacer lo que iban a hacer.

-Luna… - susurró él acariciándole la cara.

-Draco… - susurró también como temiendo que alguien les escuchase. – No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos...

-Sí, lo sé… Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa. – dijo él aún susurrando y oliendo su pelo.

-Sí. – y cogió su varita – _lumos_ – la luz volvió a alumbrarles, descubriendo lágrimas en ambos rostros que se miraban con increíble adoración. – Tienes que explicarme otra vez lo que tenemos que hacer, porque me he quedado en blanco.

Draco sonrió.

-No te preocupes, sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo haga

-Vale

-Luna ¿sabes lo que esto conlleva?

-Sí

-Sabes que no volverás a hablar con ellos ¿no? Que debes olvidarte de todo y empezar de nuevo.

-Sí

-y… ¿estás segura?

-No – la respuesta calló sobre Draco como un cántaro de agua fría – pero eso nunca me ha parado. – el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Ella era así y eso le encantaba. Actuaba por ideas propias, sin importarle lo que ello conllevase. Así fue como se había fijado en ella, por su seguridad al enfrentarse a lo que el resto temía. Y ahora lo volvía a demostrar. Iba a dejarlo todo por algo totalmente inestable e inseguro, pero no eso no importaba. Realmente él tampoco estaba seguro de nada.

Se levantaron y pronunció el hechizo "_lumos_" junto a ella. Entonces se observaron por unos instantes.

Los dos habían crecido y madurado, se veía a simple vista. A parte de los rasgos de la cara, mucho más serios y marcados por el tiempo, sus cuerpos también habían cambiado. Draco era más alto y sus músculos estaban muy desarrollados por los tremendos entrenamientos para sobrevivir en el lado oscuro. Además sus facciones estaban marcadas por el sufrimiento de la dura vida que había llevado. Una gran cicatriz aparecía por debajo del cuello de su abrigo negro de _muggle. _Luna se fijó en eso, ya que resultaba curiosa la contradicción de sus duros gestos de mala vida con la ropa perfectamente cuidada aunque inusual en él. Sabía que si él iba así vestido era por la necesidad que requería lo que tenían que llevar a cabo. La ropa _muggle_ no le sentaba tan bien como las elegantes túnicas y capas que acostumbraba a vestir en Hogwarts, pero igualmente perfilaban a la perfección su gusto por la seriedad y la elegancia innata. Mostraba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, medio tapada con un abrigo largo en tres cuartos y negro que contrastaba en gran número con su pelo rubio, que aunque era la primera vez que ella veía libre de gel fijador, se mostraba igual de bien cuidado.

Por su parte, Luna, también mostraba una diferencia con los rasgos de la cara, muy maduros y demacrados, y la apariencia física.

Había desarrollado más y tenía las caderas más anchas. Eso no desmejoraba su figura, porque, aunque no mostraba delgadez, las curvas de su cuerpo despertarían el deseo en más de un espécimen masculino. Draco sonrió al pensar en la cantidad de hombres que habrían codiciado a la sugerente auror sin más resultado que una agradable sonrisa de disculpa. Sin embargo su gusto por la ropa y los complementos no había variado. En todas las anteriores veces que Draco había visto a Luna fuera de Hogwarts, ella lucía su impecable uniforme negro y plateado, que sacaba a relucir sus mejores dotes de mujer. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión Luna vestía con unos tejanos desgastados y un abrigo verde de pana con manoplas a juego colgando del cuello. Parecía irónico su atuendo en una situación como aquella, sobretodo por unos pendientes de rábanos carmesíes que Draco recordaba a la perfección.

Justo en el momento en el que Draco le iba a colocar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja a Luna, sintió lo que tanto tiempo había temido. Un fortísimo ardor, más fuerte que cualquier otro, en el antebrazo izquierdo. Sus ojos le delataron con una rápida caída de ojos al lugar en cuestión, y a Luna no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… me están buscando. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-No, dime la verdad.

-Confía en mí…

-No. ¿Qué está pasando? – Luna le miraba sin intimidarse ante él. Sabía que no era una simple llamada porque la mayoría de mortífagos con los que había tratado no se inmutaban ante esas llamadas. Además podría haber jurado que le había temblado la mano de dolor. No, no era una simple llamada rutinaria.

-Es esta noche. – contesto simplemente apartando la vista.

-¿Hoy? – gritó en un susurro.

-Sí

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Nos lo habían dado a entender, pero esperaba que no fuese hoy, que hubiese sido más adelante. – tenía que decírselo, no podía mentirla. Ella debía de tener total poder de decisión. No quería que estuviese con él a la fuerza.

-Pero… no puede ser. No estamos preparados…

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-¡No¡Necesitan mi ayuda! – dijo ella volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Luna no te engañes. Tú no puedes hacer nada contra el Señor Oscuro. Lo tienen todo muy bien preparado. Esta vez ni Potter con la mejor suerte del mundo podrá vencerles.

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que vamos a sobrevivir? – gritó. Sabía que iba a suceder. Que tarde o temprano la batalla final llegaría. Pero no ahora, no esa noche.

-Ya te dije que tendríamos que olvidarnos de la magia. Para siempre. – dijo Draco pasándose una mano por su brillante pelo platino.

-¿Y qué más da dónde o cómo nos escondamos? A vosotros nunca os a supuesto ningún problema matar a _muggles_. – lo había dicho, no había podido evitarlo.

-¿Nosotros?

-Lo siento… me refiero…

-Sí, lo sé. Debía haber imaginado que por mucho que haga siempre seré uno de ellos.

-Draco…

-No, Luna. Si quieres irte con ellos entonces ve. Pero en ese caso prefiero morir: mátame.

-¿QUÉ? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿La iba a chantajear emocionalmente? – no puedes haber dicho eso. ¡No quiero dejarte!

- ¡Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa¡Si nos enfrentamos uno de nosotros morirá, y entonces será demasiado tarde! Prefiero morir aquí, ahora, ya que no podría soportar verte morir en sus manos… – sabía que no debía haberla dicho algo así. La estaba sometiendo sin querer. Pero debía entender lo que significaba perderla.

-Entonces déjame simplemente que les avise…

-Es demasiado tarde, Luna. Ya deben haber empezado, no te dará tiempo.

-¿¡Pero por qué no me lo dijiste¿Tu estabas de a cuerdo? – sabía cual sería la respuesta, pero aún así debía oírla y hacerse a la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a uno de ellos.

-Sabes que he crecido con unos ideales y por mucho que lo intentase nunca podría ser uno de los vuestros. ¡Tú lo sabes! Sé que quizás no es la mejor forma de ver las cosas pero no puedo hacer otra cosa para estar contigo… después de tanto tiempo sólo se me ocurre dejarlo todo por ti. Estoy harto de esta guerra que no nos incumbe y quiero alejarme de todo este peligro ¿Es qué no puedes tener eso en cuenta y olvidarte del resto?- no podía ser… ¿iba a perderla en el último momento?

-Sí…- susurró ella acercándose a él y acariciándole la cara – lo sé y es eso en lo único que pienso, sabes que si no lo tuviese en cuenta no estaría aquí. Es sólo que si saberlo hubiese ayudado… yo… me pregunto como sería irme sabiendo que todo estará bien…

-Pero no podemos hacer eso. Debemos imaginar como será todo ahora, porque sabes que si hacemos lo que hemos venido a hacer, nada de este mundo que hemos conocido tendrá sentido luego. – se lo repetía constantemente, y escucharlo en voz alta era aún más duro. Volver a empezar…

-Sí. Está bien, sólo espero que todo acabe lo mejor posible…

-Yo también.

Se miraron y se besaron una última vez. Querían saborear el amor una vez más antes de que todo cambiase.

-¿Quieres… quieres que deshaga el… hechizo vinculador? – preguntó él a la vez que ponía sobre una pequeña mesa de madera un papel con las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer.

-Después de hacer esto… ¿aún funcionaría? Quiero decir… ¿sabríamos qué significa¿No nos volveremos locos por no saber qué es o algo de eso? – preguntó ella con preocupación. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con ese cosquilleo diariamente. Incluso respetaba unos horarios en los que ambos pensaban el uno en el otro y el cosquilleo se hacía más fuerte. No había pensado que todo eso se perdería… que no se acordarían de lo que habían pasado para estar juntos.

-Si sabríamos qué es… supongo. Este hechizo sólo nos quitará el poder de hacer magia y nos modificará la memoria acerca del mundo mágico, dándole otras explicaciones y cambiando nuestros recuerdos para poder continuar con nuestra vida. Pero lo que ha pasado en el pasado con respecto a nosotros, como conocernos, perdurará. O por lo menos eso es lo que debería pasar. También modificará el recuerdo acerca de nuestras personas en el resto de gente que nos conoce. Será como tener un mal recuerdo de nuestro pasado del que sólo salvamos nuestra relación. Realmente, como lo que ha sucedido en realidad pero evitando detalles del mundo mágico… - lo dijo todo de carrerilla mientras que sacaba lo necesario de sus bolsillos. Se había pasado casi un año preparando un hechizo así, pero no estaba seguro de las consecuencias.

-Entonces no lo deshagas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, guardo la esperanza de que me pique la curiosidad y que alcance a averiguar algún día a que se debe esa sensación. No sólo nos vinculará entre nosotros… sino que será un vínculo con el mundo mágico.

-Luna… eso puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo pasar de una vida llena de peligros a una vida de _muggle_ así como así. – dijo sonriendo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa era una de las razones por las que él amaba a Luna: su capacidad de pensar siempre en lo bueno y olvidarse de lo malo en los peores momentos.

-Está bien. Entonces ponte aquí, delante de mí.- la dijo cogiéndola de las manos y poniéndola en frente suya. Ella le sonreía nerviosamente y le miraba con seguridad a pesar de todo. Tuvo el súbito deseo de besarla y culminar su sueño de hacerla mujer allí mismo.

No podía separarse del sentimiento de tristeza que le suponía alejarse de todo lo conocido. Se imaginó como se estaría sintiendo ella. Él había vivido en un mundo de maldad, pero sabía que ella se había rodeado durante toda su vida de afecto. Seguramente era mucho más difícil separarse de algo a lo que aprecias. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que ella dejaba atrás para estar con él. Pero se olvidó de eso por un instante. Debían hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

- ¿Tienes lo que te dije¿El objeto donde acumular tu poder y tus recuerdos? – la preguntó al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ah! Sí, aquí está- dijo hurgándose un bolsillo. Inexplicablemente para Draco, sacó un ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso"_ doblado cuatro veces sobre sí mismo- Toma

-Luna… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la revista con las cejas levantadas.

-Un número de "_El Quisquilloso"_ , mi favorito. –dijo ella con nostalgia.

-Pero… eso no puede ser

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella visiblemente decepcionada y mirando la vieja revista.

-Porque tiene que ser algo que no despierte sospechas en el mundo _muggle_… y eso la verdad es que no pasaría desapercibido. Te harías preguntas y, además, tendrías que llevarlo siempre contigo para que funcionase, y no creo que con eso…

-Oh… - dijo ella pasando la mano por encima de la revista con añoranza. Draco la miraba con una sonrisa. Había esperado tanto tiempo para verla… – entonces será mejor esto. – Y dejando cuidadosamente la revista sobre la mesa, se sacó por la cabeza una cadena dorada y plateada con un colgante.

-¿Eso es… - Draco cogió la cadena con el colgante. La recordaba a la perfección. Cada día recordaba la cara de Luna cuando se la dio, la gran felicidad que transmitía en aquel momento.

- Sí, esto valdrá ¿no?

-Sí, es perfecto.

-Entonces, adelante.

Draco la miró y sonrió. Él se quitó un anillo que llevaba desde su salida de Hogwarts y que le había regalado su madre poco antes de morir y dejó ambos objetos sobre la mesa. Luego le dio la mano a Luna y juntos levantaron las varitas.

- Recuerda que no puedes separarte del colgante. Él tendrá todos tus recuerdos y en el caso de que algo en tu vida no tenga sentido, te los devolverá para que puedas volver a empezar.

- Vale, aunque será difícil acordarme después de que se me borre la memoria…

- …Repite ahora conmigo. – le dijo en un susurro sin pararse a pensar en lo que ella había dicho. Esperaba que después del hechizo pudiesen recordar o intuir que no debían separarse de esos objetos - _Admonitus, us antiqua abolevi… _

_- Admonitus, us antiqua abolevi…_

_- Solus noster caritatis maneo._

_- Solus noster caritatis maneo._

Luna repitió las palabras cuando de la varita de Draco ya se desprendían unos finísimos hilos plateados que se iban introduciendo poco a poco en el interior de la piedra de su anillo. Draco comenzó a temblar y apretó más su mano. El resplandor que emitían los hilos cada vez era más fuerte y comenzaban a cegarlos. Y entonces de la varita de Luna también comenzaron a desprenderse unos hilos, pero los suyos eran negros azulados, y se dirigieron directamente al colgante rodeando como una serpiente los de Draco, por lo que la luz disminuyó su intensidad. Incluso en ese momento parecían complementarse a la perfección, uno aportando la luz, y el otro la oscuridad.

Tras eso Luna sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo poniendo rígidos sus músculos. Sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Draco que la miró de reojo y cerró los ojos aún apuntando con la varita al anillo. Luna dejó escapar un grito desgarrador para soportar el dolor.

-¡Aguanta! – le gritó Draco.

Y tras ese grito se hizo la oscuridad.

-¿Draco? – dijo Luna, temiendo que él no la reconociese.

-Estoy aquí. Vamos, coge el colgante, tenemos que salir antes de que haga efecto del todo. – Se acercó a la mesa y cogió su anillo. Se lo puso con rapidez y sin soltar la mano de la chica fue hacia la puerta, a oscuras.

-Estoy un poco mareada…

-Lo sé, yo también. Pero si no quieres acabar aquí tu vida, anda, por amor de… ¿Merlín?

-Merlín… - repitió Luna con tristeza. ¡Qué de leyendas e historias había escuchado que hablaban de ese gran mago y que ahora serían olvidadas para siempre…!

-La marca del ante brazo se está borrando, puedo notar como desaparece el ardor. – dijo Draco a la vez que caminaba a oscuras por un pasillo dado de la mano con Luna. Aún no había soltado la varita. No se atrevía. Y al igual que él, Luna tampoco.

-¿Seguro que ya no podemos hacer… magia¿Y si nos encuentran?

-Como mucho les sonará nuestra cara…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No debe faltar mucho, estoy seguro de que era por aquí.

-Estoy desorientada… Espero que sepas salir.

-Sí, ya veo luz. Agárrate a mi ¿vale? Se supone que debemos acordarnos el uno del otro, pero por si acaso eso no pasase, que por lo menos haya algo que nos obligue a conocernos.

-¿Qué? No puede pasar eso, yo no me voy a olvidar de ti nunca.

-Yo tampoco de ti. – dijo parando por un momento. Se preguntó qué hacía con un palo en la mano y tardó unos segundos en recordar, con mucha pena, que era su varita.

Al poco llegaron a una puerta de la que salía luz por abajo. Draco la empujó y salieron a una calle abarrotada de _muggles_. _Muggles…_ ahora ellos serían _muggles._

Draco se volvió a mirar a Luna. Estaba realmente hermosa a la luz del sol. Ella conservaba en su mano la varita y el número de "_El Quisquilloso", _que debía de haber cogido antes de irse.

-¿Qué haces con eso? No deberías haberlo cogido…

-Lo sé – dijo y lo miró. Pasaron un par de minutos y seguía mirándolo. Él sentía como si cada minuto le liberase de una gran carga. Se preguntó a qué se dedicaba y entonces la volvió a mirar y sonrió. En ese momento eso no importaba. Se puso a su lado y miró lo que ella estaba leyendo.

-No dice más que tonterías. – dijo después de leer una entrevista que hablaba de un niño huérfano que se suponía, se había enfrentado a un malvado "mago".

-Es que tú eres un incrédulo. ¿Por qué no puede ser posible? – dijo ella mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz del Sol.

-Porque los magos no existen – dijo él con evidencia.

-Quizás sí y nosotros no lo sabemos.

-Pues espero que nadie nos elija para guardar ese tremendo secreto – dijo socarronamente a la vez que cogía de las manos de Luna la revista y la tiraba a una papelera cercana. Entonces vio su varita y miró a Luna, que también tenía otra en la mano.

-¡No la tires! Era interesante… - dijo ella refiriéndose a la revista.

-¿Qué es esto? – la preguntó mirando su varita.

-Un palo - dijo ella como si fuese evidente.

-Pero es un palo bonito.

-Pues si tanto te gusta quédatelo de decoración. Toma, yo te doy el mío.- le dijo, y le dio su palo. Él lo cogió y se los guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué lo hacía, sabía en lo más profundo que eso no eran simples palos.

-Y ahora que ya tienes tus bonitos palos… ¿vamos a comer? – dijo ella acercándose y sonriendo. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Sabía que hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con Draco… sabía que acababa de pasar algo muy importante y duro. Pero eso le daba igual. Quería aprovechar el resto de su vida junto a él. Para dar gracias al amor por haberles unido… al amor por el que sabía, de una forma u otra, que ambos habían dado la vida.

Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que no había una pareja más rara y a la vez más perfecta. Ambos rubios, de estaturas adecuadas para que sus cuerpos encajasen a la perfección, ojos claros… pero a la vez tan distintos. Ella desprendía una alegría contagiosa, calidez en la mirada y un colorido inusual en esa época del año. Sin embargo él era todo lo contrario. Oscuridad y frialdad en sus gestos calculadores. Pero justo por eso encajaban tan bien. Eran una antítesis viviente. Aunque si había una verdadera razón que aplastase con diferencia a cualquier inconveniente que pudiese separarlos, era que ambos transmitían una gran adoración el uno por el otro, un amor envidiable por cualquiera.

-Um… vale. ¿Adónde? – Draco también sintió algo extraño cuando ella se acercó y de entre las capas de ropa que tapaban la desnudez de la chica asomó un colgante. Era como si ese fuese el momento más feliz y especial de su vida. Pensó que en ese instante daría todo por ella… todo. Si no es que ya lo había hecho.

-No sé… No recuerdo ahora ningún restaurante. – le dijo rodeándole la cintura y dándole un leve beso.

-Entonces mejor vamos a mi casa y pruebas mi comida… – dijo con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que la volvía a besar rodeándola también con sus brazos.

-¿Pero tú sabes cocinar? –saltó ella

-No me refería a ese tipo de comida… - susurró él en su oído, mordiéndola dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Luna sintió un escalofrío con el contacto.

Abrió la boca sorprendida por la respuesta, ignorando el mordisco, y le dio un empujón. Después de eso se rió y salió corriendo. A él le pareció que ya la había visto una vez correr lejos de él dándole la espalda, pero se olvidó de eso rápidamente y corrió tras ella.

Y al correr se le cayeron dos palos del bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que se le había caído, y cuando vio dos palos encogió los hombros y siguió corriendo tras Luna, que le esperaba escondida tras una esquina.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, ahora sí, FIN aquí se acabó lo que se daba, aunque no os extrañ qe escriba una secuela, xq en verdad me apetecería mucho!! _

_Es posible que el epilogo siga otra linea, porque lo escribi mucho despues del ultmo cap, pero esq no sabía si el final era bueno o no, asíq, escribi esto. Por cierto, el echizo son palabras sueltas del latin, como por ejemplo: nuestro, amor, olvdar, csas así. Nome pegueis los que sepais latin!_

_Y...¿Qué os a parecido? Os da penilla? lo que sea! por favor, mandarme un review!! que me teneis avandonada...uu _

_Siento no haberlo subido el lunes, pero estaba de vacaciones!! de todas formas, voy a responder los reviecillos!!_

**Musa 555.** hola wpa! Muchas gracias por el review!! en serio, se agradece!! y weno, aquí estaba el peilogo, que pensabas que se había acabado!! que va, ojala te haya gustado tambien jeje. Me alaga mucho que me digas que es la que mas te ha gustado de Draco y Luna, en serio. Espero un review tuyo!! Bsks, Ilisia. P.D: me encanta tu nick!

**MoonyMarauderGirl:** Hola wapa! me alegro de que te haya gustado el final! a mi me da mucha pena... pero aqui estaba eel epilogo!! que te parece?¿? Bueno, lo quie sea me lo dices por review... xD A! por cierto, si quires leer alguna otra historiamia.. pues metete en mi profile!!! no hay mas de Luna y Draco, pero hay de ron y hermione y de Ginny y Harry... y dentro de no mucho una bien larga de los merodeadores!! oajala me leas alguna mas!!! bsks!!!

_Ha sido un placer tremendo que me lea gernte como vosotros, en serio!!, ahora voy a dar las gracias a todos los que me han leído, que estoy orgullosa!_

**MoonyMarauderGirl**

**Musa 555**

**WenLoony**

**Lia Du Black**

**anette **

**Adhara-16**

**luna loves malfoy **

**E.D. **

**Kimi**

**Lunix**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

**lorien**

**Alise Charsing**

Gracias a todos en serio, un placer enorme.

Muchos bsks,

Ilisia Brongar

P.D espero leeros pronto!!! 


End file.
